When i'm with you
by azurebeauty
Summary: Tezuka has had his eyes on Fuji for a very long time. One fateful day, both of them found themselves together in an empty room. What will happen when Tezuka finally lost control?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first entry here. I am a big fan of tezufuji which is why they are the subjects of my first entry. Please read and review. I hope you will enjoy this!

Pairing : tezuka x fuji

Rating : M

Disclaimer : I do not own prince of tennis

Summary : Tezuka has had his eyes on Fuji for a very long time. One fateful day, both of them found themselves together in an empty room. What will happen when Tezuka finally lost control?

* * *

When i'm with you

Fuji walked slowly towards the locker room of Seishun Gakuen's Tennis Club feeling completely exhausted. They had been practicing all day and all he wanted now was a cold shower. It was indeed a very hot day and sweat was trickling down his face. He walked into the room and as usual he was one of the last to arrive. The others had already showered and were preparing to leave.

"Hey Echizen lets grab a burger on the way home. I'm starving to death. Tezuka buchou was as strict as ever today. I can't believe he made us run 100 laps." Momoshiro pulled Echizen out of the locker room.

"Hey ochibi wait for me, I wanna join too." Momoshiro grinned at Eiji.

"So senpai will be paying for us I guess." Momoshiro had a playful grin on his face.

"Nyaa, why does it have to be me?" Eiji pouted. Fuji chuckled softly at his friends' childish behavior.

"Nya Fujiko do you wanna join us? Then I wouldn't be the only one to pay for this two monsters."

Fuji shook his head politely at Eiji. "I think I'll pass. I'm too tired and all I want now is to go back home and crawl into my bed.

"Alright senpai we'll see you tomorrow." Momoshiro and the others waved at the tensai and walked out of the locker room like there is no tomorrow.

Fuji let out a small chuckle at the thought of his kouhai and Eiji eating a mountain of burgers to compensate for the energy lost while running a hundred laps just now. Tezuka sure was a little rough during practice just now, Fuji thought to himself.

Speak of the devil Fuji thought when suddenly the door flung open and in entered Tezuka and Oishi. They were discussing about the upcoming match and both had a serious look on their face.

"We will discuss about this later." Tezuka said to Oishi. Oishi smiled at Fuji before excusing himself in order to submit some forms to Ryuzaki sensei.

Tezuka was aware that he and Fuji were the only ones left in the room. Behind that stoic mask, Tezuka silently scanned Fuji from head to toe. He had always found the boy beautiful ever since he first laid his eyes on him during their freshman year. He was aware that both of them were guys but he could not get rid of those thoughts of Fuji from his head. He was never into guys and had dated a few girls before. But there was something about the tensai that was so alluring and he could not find this in others. No, not in a million years he thought to himself. Those azure eyes were just so captivating and at times he would find himself completely lost while staring into those deep blue pool. Fuji had a certain charm to himself that could draw others to him so easily. To Tezuka, no girls could surpass Fuji's beauty. Fuji himself was like the god of beauty. He knew that Fuji was not aware of this fact. He never noticed all those predatory eyes staring at him everywhere he goes. This innocence just added to his beauty. Tezuka could deny all he wants but deep down he knew that he was completely smitten with Fuji Syusuke, the beautiful tensai of Seigaku's tennis club.

"Tezuka …" Fuji repeated for the third time. "Are you okay?"

Tezuka was brought back to reality. Tezuka blamed Fuji for bringing out this side of him. He had always been the calm and collected buchou that everyone looked up to. But with Fuji, it was so hard to maintain his composed self.

"Ahh, I'm fine, did you say something just now?" Tezuka tried to shake off the thoughts that were running in his head.

"I was just wondering if you or Echizen will be playing single 1 this time." Fuji had a slight smile playing on his mouth.

"It still hadn't been decided yet." Tezuka replied emotionlessly.

"I hope it will be you because I really want to see you play."

Those words sent electricity running in his blood. Had Fuji thought of him before? Just the thought of Fuji thinking about him made him want to pin Fuji against the wall and claim him as his. His eyes were back on Fuji and he realized that Fuji had nothing on except a towel around his waist. It took him all his strength to not grab Fuji at the moment and kiss him senselessly.

"You should shower now and head home soon…it's getting dark outside." Tezuka tried to not stare at the sight before him.

"Hai buchou" Fuji replied while flashing him his beautiful smile that left Tezuka breathless.

Tezuka showered and left the room, all the while trying to get Fuji out of his mind. During the walk home, he tried to concentrate on anything other than Fuji but failed miserably. No matter what he did, he could not get the blue eyed beauty out of his mind. This is going to be hard he thought and let out a sigh.

Tezuka was not only in the tennis club, but he was also the president of the student council. That evening, Tezuka's workload was more than usual, he was swamped with paperwork from all the school departments. Coincidentally, there was also a cultural festival at the school on that day and he felt bad for keeping all his members from going. So he dismissed all of them early and decided to finish the work by himself.

As he was busy concentrating on the work, he heard someone entering the room.

"Ne tezuka.." came an angelic voice that was like music to his ears.

He quickly turned as he registered to whom that beautiful voice belongs to.

"How come you are not down there enjoying the festival like everyone else? Momoshiro and Kaidoh are going at it again and I think only you would be able to stop them." Fuji said with a small laugh, his long, delicate fingers resting on his chin.

It surprised Tezuka how little things like this that Fuji does could start a fire within himself. Fuji interrupted Tezuka's thought and said "So what are you doing buchou?"

"I have to submit all these papers by tomorrow." Tezuka replied and continued with his work.

Fuji cocked his head to the side slightly and had a small smile playing on his pretty, pink full lips. "Hmm, I don't have anything to do this evening and I have never really been interested in festivals like this. Why don't I help you with this? What do you say Tezuka?"

"Thank you but I think I can manage on my own." Tezuka replied quickly without giving the offer much thought.

"Ne, Tezuka don't be such a bore. We can finish this up quickly with my help. Maybe then we can go to the festival together. I am called tensai for a reason you know."

Tezuka thought about it for a moment. Fuji had said they could go to the festival together and somehow this was sending chills of excitement running down his spine. "Ok then you may help me."

Fuji pulled the chair across Tezuka and took a seat. He started working on those papers immediately. Fuji's presence was starting to disturb Tezuka's concentration. He could not focus on his work anymore. His eyes kept staring at the beautiful boy in front of him and it was taking all of his control to stop himself from pounding into Fuji. His thoughts strayed to all those countless nights he spent laying on his bed alone thinking about doing all sorts of things to Fuji while stroking himself. He wanted to tie those thin wrist above Fuji's head and thrust hard into his tight virgin hole. His thoughts were disturbed by the bulge starting to form in his pants. He had to stop this or it would be too late and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from tearing Fuji's shirt to reveal his beautiful porcelain skin and take him from behind.

Suddenly he heard Fuji gasp and he turned to his direction. Fuji had spilled a cup of coffee on all the important documents that he had struggled to finish before.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Tezuka, how could I have been so careless! Let me clean this up." Fuji desperately tried to save those papers but they were soaked and nothing could be done. Guilt was written all over his pretty face making him look vulnerable and fragile. This woke the dark side of Tezuka.

"How can I make up for this mess Tezuka?" Fuji asked, his wide azure eyes looking like they could sprout tears anytime.

Tezuka rested his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers, all the while looking at Fuji with eyes clouded with lust. Silence filled the moment. Tezuka wanted to make the most of Fuji's guilt and decided to make use of this opportunity.

"You're gonna have to pay for this Fuji." Tezuka said with a stoic expression and dominating voice.

Fuji was surprised and frightened of the look that Tezuka was shooting him. This was not like the Tezuka he knew. Something was different about the look in Tezuka's eyes when he said those words just now.

"Here is what you will have to do. Listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. Strip down and touch yourself." Tezuka's face has not changed a bit when he said those words.

"wha..aat," Fuji said with a shaking voice, shock reflected in his eyes.

"You heard what I said. Are you planning to disobey me Fuji?"

Fuji did not know what to do. But the serious look in Tezuka's face told him to not mess with him. Slowly he started to unbutton his shirt before taking it off. Tezuka watched silently as the flawless porcelain skin came into view.

"Don't stop there. What about your pants?" Tezuka raised his brow.

Something about Tezuka's voice made Fuji do exactly as he said. Fuji hesitantly took his pants off. He stood shivering in his boxers.

"And next?"

Fuji took his boxers of with shaking hands. His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Go ahead and touch yourself now." Tezuka replied, his voice still steady despite the fireworks that was sparking inside of him. The sight of Fuji standing bare in front of him was too much for him to handle. Fuji was way more beautiful than what he had imagined.

Fuji was trembling by now but he did what he was told to do. He started to touch himself by running his fingers across his chest, stopping to caress his nipples. Fuji let out a moan, his eyes looking at the floor hiding his aroused face.

"Look at me Fuji." Fuji slowly raised his face and looked at Tezuka. His lips was slightly parted and his breathing was hitched. Looking at that beautiful, innocent face laced with lust made Tezuka lose all his control.

He pushed his chair and got up. He walked towards Fuji and grabbed his face and started to kiss him roughly trying to gain access to Fuji's mouth with his tongue. Fuji resisted and tried to free himself from Tezuka's hold but he was unable to do so. Tezuka's hand made its way down and grabbed Fuji's cock. Fuji was taken aback by this action. His resistance grew stronger. He could not believe the buchou that he has looked up to all this time was doing this to him. At that moment all he could think of was to get away from Tezuka.

Fuji bit Tezuka's lips drawing blood from it. Tezuka stopped for a moment and wipe the blood on his lips with the back of his hand. Fuji took this opportunity to free himself from Tezuka and pushed him away with all his might. He grabbed his shirt before running out of the room. Fuji could not believe what had happened. He couldn't stop tears from pouring down his eyes.

Tezuka stood frozen in the room watching Fuji run out in fear. He snapped back to reality. "What have I done…."

* * *

So… what did you guys think of this? I'm not sure if I should just leave it like this or write a sequel. Feel free to drop any reviews. If any of you want a sequel to this I will greatly consider it. Thanks a lot for reading and your support will be much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so this is the second chapter of When i'm with you. Originally I did not plan to make this a multi chaptered story but i thought it ended rather abruptly so i decided to continue the story. Watch out for more chapters that will be posted soon. I hope all of you will enjoy this and pls review.

Disclaimer : Nope pot does not belong to me

Fuji kept running, in his mind he was only thinking of getting away from that room. Thankfully, he was in the tennis club so he was good in sprinting. Along the way, he quickly and carelessly slipped back into his school uniform. Tears never stopped streaming down his white and flawless cheek. Without realizing it, his legs had already taken him to the crowds of the festival that was held down the school hall. For a moment his world stopped spinning and he felt lost and had no direction. He was surrounded by so many people and yet has never felt this alone. He could feel his mind slipping away but he knew he needed to focus on the present.

His objective now was to get home as fast as he could. All he wanted was to lay down on his bed and forget about everything that had happened. He had to squeeze through the mass of crowd in order to emerge to the school gate and get back home. Without wasting any more time he quickly walked through the crowd and kept his head down, letting the bangs of his delicate honey brown hair cover his face so that nobody can see his dreadful state. His body was still shaking with fear, a result from the mouth assault as well as the sudden grasp of his manhood by his respected buchou, as well as good friend minutes ago. His pace quicken as he neared the school gate when suddenly someone yanked his arm.

"Fujikoo…..there you are! Where have you been? I've been looking for you like a madman just now nyaaa.." Eiji suddenly appeared out nowhere and clung on Fuji's arm like a koala bear, a very cute koala bear.

"You should have seen how Momo and Kaidoh competed in burger eating competition just now" He added with a laugh "…and how Momo choked on his burgers and how Ryoma shoved Ponta down Momo's throat to save him from dying…" He started to laugh like a maniac, "and..and… you missed seeing Inui's butt when the careless first year accidentally pulled his pants down.. what was his name again? The one with two years of tennis experience with the funny eyebrow and…" Eiji stopped babbling as he was taken aback by Fuji's appearance.

He slowly loosened his koala's grip on Fuji's arm and placed his hand on Fuji's shoulder. Fuji could not tell what he looked like. He felt dreadful. Half his shirt was unbuttoned and he had tears streak down his face. Not to mention he could feel a bruise on his lips and taste Tezuka's blood on the side of his lips.

"Fuji….what happened to you?" He inquired with a worried look on his face.

Fuji quickly removed Eiji's hand from his shoulder "it's…it's nothing Eiji…" Fuji felt his tongue go numb and he was out of words.

His brain could not think of anything at that moment. He could not come out with an excuse for being in that state. What should he say to Eiji? Tezuka suddenly turned into a pervert and molested him in the honored student council room? No he will not stain Tezuka's name. Not in a million years. They had been friends for three years and Fuji does not want their relationship to just end like that.

"I ate extremely a lot of wasabi sushi just now…It feels like there's flame in my mouth. I guess i exceeded my limit and i just couldn't handle this spicy sensation so my eyes started tearing up." Fuji faked a chuckle.

Eiji didn't show any response, instead he seemed like he did not buy anything that he said. "Saaa I have to leave now…Yumiko nee-san demanded an early dinner today." He raised his hand to wave at Eiji and sprinted away without even giving a glance at the redhead.

Eiji was left dumbfounded there. "Fuji….." Eiji muttered softly under his breath.

Fuji headed straight home and he was greeted by Yumiko at the door step. Trying to avoid any question regarding how he looked, he quickly told Yumiko that he had a very tiring day in school and he was badly in need of sleep.

"Just have dinner without me, I'm not hungry" Fuji walked passed Yumiko and quickly went to his room.

"Fuji you don't look right… is everything…" Before Yumiko managed to finish her question Fuji had already disappeared to his room.

Yumiko could sense something was wrong with her brother. "Maybe I should talk to him later." She whispered to herself before entering the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

Fuji jumped onto his bed with a loud thump. He curled himself and started to think about the incident in the student council room. Even a small piece of memory of the incident managed to trigger him to cry again. How could Tezuka do such a filthy thing to him? As far as he knew, Tezuka was not like that. He never thought that Tezuka had that side in him. He always seemed so calm and collected. He never showed any interest in conversation regarding dirty things, instead he would glare at those who initiated the talk. He even assigned some of the second years for non-stop laps because they brought some porn magazines to the tennis practice.

Had Tezuka always thought of doing that to him whenever he was with him? He always ended up standing next to tezuka in any events. Not because they were good friends, he was not even in the same class as Tezuka but he found it very comfortable to be near Tezuka. It wasn't that he prefer silence over his loud mouthed friends, but the feeling of being able to exchange remarks with the `great' Tezuka was pleasurable. Sometimes he just doesn't care if he had been given the silent treatment by the taller company. Just being by Tezuka's side was enough for Fuji. The guy was just too wonderful. He had a very strong aura emitting from him, drawing attention from many people, yeah just like his Tezuka zone. With such a gifted handsome face which is indeed masculine and manly, as well as well-toned and muscular body, it was no wonder he had the whole school's girls' population including the teachers drooling over him. But the face that Tezuka showed him at the student council room was something new. The way Tezuka looked at him with those lusty eyes was so arousing and it even could turn on a grandma! He admitted he was at first thrilled when Tezuka exposed that side of him. He never thought the day would come when he could witness something other than that stoic expression on Tezuka's face. But because of the shock, he could not register that feeling into his system. Maybe that was the look that people call aphrodisiac, It could make anyone fall to their knees and plead him to take them, in anyway whether smooth or rough just like in tennis. Suddenly Fuji was taken aback from his thought. His eyes widened in fear. What was he thinking? To find Tezuka sexually attractive like that. He's a guy, so is Fuji. Is he gay? Fuji had never really found any girls in his class attractive before but he had not given much thought to it. Does this mean he is gay? But it was not like there were any guys that had caught his attention before too. Maybe it was just Tezuka, there was definitely something special about him that made Fuji feel this way. Despite the way Tezuka acted earlier, Fuji still could not bring himself to hate him. Fuji tried to get rid of those thoughts from his mind but suddenly something struck him. He had always been looking forward to see Tezuka change into his jersey. That was why he was always among the late ones to arrive at the locker room. He did not mind wasting a little of his time as long as he could savor the look of Tezuka's muscular body which no trace of fat on it. Tezuka was too hot for him to handle. Fuji's face suddenly turned bright red of the thought of Tezuka's body. It was not only that, he also always wished to walk home with Tezuka, but the other guy always found a reason to turn him down. This was a disappointment to Fuji. Fuji suddenly understood something. He could not blame Tezuka for assaulting him like that, because tezuka always tried his best to avoid him but instead he kept coming to Tezuka like a duckling after its mother. It can't be helped because Fuji really liked being with Tezuka. Does he love Tezuka? The question kept banging in his mind through the night. Finally, after utilizing all the neurons in his brain, Fuji came up with a conclusion. He really had loved Tezuka and he wanted to love Tezuka even more and be with him forever. He wanted to belong only to Tezuka. Yes only Tezuka, not anyone.

So what did you guys think of this? Pls comment and let me know if there are things that can be improved. Thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone! This is the third chapter. i hope you will enjoy this!

disclaimer: pot belongs to Takeshi Konomi not me

The next morning during practice, Tezuka was nowhere to be seen. Oishi told the regulars that Tezuka was ill and he was told to proceed with the practice as usual. Fuji was sure Tezuka was trying to avoid him and this made his heart clench painfully. As they were practicing, Fuji could feel Eiji's eyes on him, but he simply ignored the redhead, not wanting to bring back yesterday's memory and the mixed feelings that comes with it. He could swear that Eiji was looking at him with a look of pity in his eyes. Does he know what truly happened yesterday? No, he couldn't have because he had been at the hall the whole time. The practice soon ended and everyone went back to their classes. Fuji quickly showered and changed into his uniform before making his way to the class. He wanted to avoid Eiji. He somehow got the feeling that his best friend knew something about what happened yesterday. The class ended in a blur with Fuji unable to focus on anything that they learned that day. His thoughts kept straying the person that he now is sure he has feelings for.

After class all the regulars gathered as usual for their afternoon practice. Fuji tried his best to focus during the practice match but failed to do so. He wanted to see Tezuka, no he needed to see Tezuka. After the practice ended Fuji heard Oishi telling Eiji that he was going to stop by Tezuka's house to hand over his homework. Fuji saw this as an opportunity to go see Tezuka at his house.

Fuji made his way to Oishi with a smile on his face. "Nee Oishi, you must be tired today, handling those second year monkeys from strangling each other's throat must be hard. Let me just take the homework to Tezuka." Fuji offered with the ever-lasting smile still plastered on his face.

Oishi gladly accepted the offer because he had to finish some important papers with Ryuuzaki sensei later. Both of them were not aware that they were being watched by the cat-eyed boy from afar. After getting the homework from Oishi, the tensai excused himself and exited the locker room.

Outside, he was greeted by Eiji. Fuji was shocked to see Eiji."'Fuji…..urmmm…do you want me to accompany you to Tezuka's house?" Fuji's eyes widened at the words. Does he really know exactly what happened yesterday?

"Eiji…you…" Fuji did not manage to finish the words as Eiji suddenly cut him "No, I don't know what happened yesterday, but I just, umm, I have this bad feeling you know.." Eiji had a sad look in his eyes.

"Then…how…." Fuji tried to understand the meaning behind Eiji's words.

Eiji took a deep breath and continued. "I've always known that buchou had a thing for you.."

"Wha-at?" Fuji was not sure if he heard him right. Does Eiji know something?

Eiji's mind took him to that unforgettable day that changed his perception towards his beloved buchou. It was right after the evening tennis practice ended and everyone had gone to their respective houses.

"Nyaaaaa… Oishi, you should go home without me. I left something important in the locker room."

"Eiji, you can get whatever it is that is so important tomorrow, it will be getting dark soon." Oishi said, playing his part as mother hen while crossing his arms.

"Naaah it's really important and will decide whether or not I live tomorrow." Eiji replied while turning away from Oishi. He jogged towards the locker room and waved at Oishi. Oishi simply smiled at his childish friend's behavior.

Eiji ran back to the locker room and silently thanked god that it was not locked yet. He went to retrieve his favorite toothpaste from the locker. He stopped halfway when he heard water running in the shower. Oh someone was not home yet he thought to himself. It must be Tezuka because the buchou was always the last one to leave and would lock the door before heading out. He was about to leave when he heard a groan from the shower. His legs brought him nearer to the site. His facial expression suddenly changed when he heard weird noises coming from the other site of the door. The buchou was breathing heavily and was letting out grunts. Eiji wondered what was happening in there. Is the buchou hurt? But the noises seemed to be erotic

"…aaahhh hmmmm ahh.." The buchou's deep voice came from the shower room. Those noises sent chills down Eiji's spine. Eiji now knew what was happening in there. His face turned as red as his head. He just never thought that their normally composed and stoic buchou would be doing this. He is a man after all and he has needs to be fed. But he still couldn't believe that he would see this side of Tezuka. The picture of Tezuka pleasuring himself sent blood rushing up to Eiji's face. How will he be able to look Tezuka in the eyes again? He heard something that stopped his trains of thought. Did he hear it right?

"Fuji…ahhh F-fuji..…" Tezuka was panting heavily and his breathing was hard. This time he was sure he heard it right. But this does not make any sense. Why would the buchou be whispering Fuji's name in that erotic moment? Suddenly realization struck his mind, he remembered all those times Tezuka's gaze lingered unnecessarily long on Fuji's face. He had always thought that the looks were merely looks of admiration towards the tensai but now he wondered if it could be something more. He knew that Tezuka had a soft spot for Fuji. He knew it was not impossible for a guy to be interested in Fuji. In fact it has happened quite a number of times before. With his slight curve and slender frame, beautiful azure eyes and flawless porcelain skin, Fuji has been the object of many guys lust before. He just never thought that Tezuka Kunimitsu would be one of them.

TEZUKA IS GAY. The realization finally dawned on Eiji. Eiji found it very difficult to digest the fact. Tezuka is the last person that he would have thought to be gay. Suddenly he remembered all those times Tezuka turned down the countless number of girls that were interested in him. They were all really attractive girls but Tezuka never spared a glance on them. He thought Tezuka was not the type to be interested in having a relationship but now his perspective has changed. It was not that Tezuka did not want a relationship, he just did not want a relationship with a girl. He was brought back to the present when he heard the water stop running in the shower. He did not want Tezuka to see him here and so he sprinted out of the room.

"Eiji…" Fuji looked at his best friend who seemed to be thinking of something with a faraway look on his face. Silence engulfed the moment. Eiji looked speechlessly at Fuji with worry written all over his face. He did not know how to continue what he had said. Fuji stared back at Eiji with a blank face. It was an awkwardly silent moment and even the sound of a dragon fly flapping its wings could be heard.

Anddd that's it for chapter 3. I'm sorry that it is quite short but more chapters will be coming soon. Pls review and let me know if there is anything i can improve on. thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is chapter 4. Pls enjoy and don't forget to review! I would like to thank all my readers for the constant support especially tightpants, aviddaydreamer and tezufujilove. You guys really made me happy!

Disclaimer: POT is not mine

The two boys stood, staring at each other in silence. Eiji had just told Fuji that their buchou might feel something for the tensai. It was Fuji who broke the silence first.

Fuji cleared his throat wanting to catch Eiji's attention. " Eiji … The truth is.." Fuji could not conjure up the right words to tell his best friend that he actually has feelings for Tezuka as well. He did not know how to tell the redhead that he was gay. Well, he's never been attracted to any guys before. Only Tezuka managed to make him feel this way. Maybe he was only gay for Tezuka he thought to himself.

"The truth is, I don't mind if Tezuka has feelings for me, in fact, I think I'm attracted to him too." Fuji finally mustered enough courage to tell the truth to his best friend. He said those words confidently although his heart was beating so fast that it actually might pop out of his chest. He does not want to sound uncertain to Eiji because his feelings for Tezuka was one hundred percent real.

Eiji stood staring at him with his mouth gaping open. "Fuji, this is not the time to joke around." Eiji had one of those serious expressions that he hardly showed to people.

Suddenly Fuji questioned whether his decision to tell the truth to Eiji was the right one. What if his best friend could not accept it and does not want to be friends with him anymore? But Fuji knew sooner or later Eiji would find out the truth so it was better if he heard it from him first. "Eiji, I'm not joking. I like Tezuka. Before this I was being selfish for not realizing his feeling towards me. He had been in total misery, trying to avoid me in every way, suppressing his desire…it is my fault for not understanding the situation. I should have known something was wrong when Tezuka started acting differently around me but I simply ignored it and kept crawling back to him. I am to be blamed Eiji." Fuji's head dropped to the ground. "Can you accept me for who I am Eiji?"

"Fuji…" Eiji muttered, his face filled with concern. He slowly digested each and every word that Fuji said. Slowly a smile was carved on his lips. "I don't care if you prefer guys over girls. You'll still be my best friend no matter what happens. So, Tezuka Kunimitsu huh? I never knew you would fall for someone as stoic as that." Eiji chuckled lightly. Fuji laughed along with Eiji. Truth is he never thought he would fall for Tezuka too but love is a strange thing and can make even the impossible be possible.

"Fuji, if you love Tezuka you should let him know. I will support any decision that you make as long as it makes you happy." Eiji had the most sincere smile Fuji had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Thank you Eiji, you don't know how much this means to me." Fuji was really glad that his best friend was able to accept this in a good way. But he sighed when he realized that not everyone is as kind hearted as Eiji and would accept his feelings for Tezuka. Well, everyone would just have to mind their own business because he was not about to throw away his feelings for Tezuka just for the sake of people who were not willing to accept them.

In a beautiful quaint house, there was a handsome, young man sitting on the mahogany queen-sized bed. He was wearing a v-neck, quarter sleeved white t-shirt with dark blue sweat pants. He had blanket covering his lower body. His usual rimless glasses was left at the bed stand. In the sitting position, he held both of his hand with the fingers intertwined on his laps. His dark brown hair was slightly messy but nevertheless that made him look more handsome than usual. In fact he looks extremely hot in that state. However, there was a deep frown covering his face. Tezuka was troubled.

His inner self was screaming madly at him. The incident that happened yesterday has really affected him. It had been troubling him from the moment Fuji left the room with fear clear on his eyes. He furrowed his eye brows. Fuji's hurt face kept replaying in his mind like a broken film. This made his heart wrench. He could never face Fuji after what had he done to him. He felt so stupid for not being able to control his desire. He could not believe he had actually hurt Fuji, sweet, beautiful Fuji who would never even harm a fly. Oh, how much he wish he could travel back in time to whack his stupid self back to his sense. He let a heavy sigh out before placing his arm on his forehead and leaned back on his bed.

Slowly he closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the guilt that will be haunting him throughout his life. From that moment, he realized what a terrible coward he was for not being able to confront Fuji and beg for his forgiveness. He simply could not face Fuji anymore. Never.


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooo! so this is the new chapter. It's not a very long chapter because i've been really busy this week. I would like to thank tightpants, aviddaydreamer, tezufujilove, melancholyoflove, cutelittlenekochan, hellyeahtefu, poplitealfossa and perfectpair for your reviews in the last chapter. Enjoy reading!

disclaimer: POT is not mine

Tezuka slowly drifted to sleep with his mind still troubled by the incident that had brought a great impact on him. Tezuka dreamed that he was in a maze. He looked around him trying to find a way out but everything seemed to be the same and he could not find his way. Suddenly he saw someone who looked just like him standing by his side. He leaned forward to touch the person, wanting to confirm that he is real but a voice stopped him.

"Don't touch me, you're disgusting!" The person that was an exact replica of him said.

He tried to move away from the person but another person who again was the exact replica of him appeared in front of him. Soon, he was surrounded by many faces that seemed to look and sound exactly the same as him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" the voices taunted him.

"You said you love him but you're a liar!"

"If you love him then why would you hurt him?"

"You don't deserve him! He's too good for you, you know.."

"He would never look at you again after what you've done."

Tezuka covered his ears trying to block the sounds that echoed all around him. He ran trying to find his way out of the maze. He saw a beam of light in the distance and ran as fast as he could towards it. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook and Tezuka started falling in free fall into a bottomless black pit.

Tezuka woke up with a start. He was sweating and panting hard. "It was a dream…" He whispered to himself.

Tezuka clutched his chest, these days the hole that has been in his heart ever since he first laid his eyes on the beautiful brown haired boy seemed to get bigger. There was a void in him that he could never fill and it hurts. His mind drifted back to the dream he had moments ago. He did not want to believe those voices but deep down he knew what he did was terrible and may wreck his friendship with Fuji. All these time he knew he may never be able to hold Fuji in his arm, kiss him and savor him. He knew Fuji did not think of him that way. But he was happy enough to just have Fuji by his side as his friend. If friendship was all Fuji could offer him then he would accept it gladly if the alternative was to not have Fuji by his side at all.

Tezuka found himself getting sleepy again. All this thinking had made him tired. His energy seemed to be drained out of his body by all the work done by his brain in trying to figure out the situation he currently is in. Slowly sleep came over him and he closed his eyes, letting his mind relax.

"Tezuka…" An angelic voice sounded from the distance. Even in his sleep Tezuka seemed to respond to that voice. It sent tingles all over his body.

"Tezuka, are you asleep?" The voice asked him.

His eyes burst opened at the familiar angelic voice that he had been longing to hear from just now. He saw the love of life standing by the door and a sudden wave of emotion hit him. Quickly he masked those emotions and put on his normal stoic façade. He got back to his sitting position only to be greeted by the beautiful tensai that he desired so much. Still unable to register the fact that Fuji was actually standing in front of him, he kept silent for a while.

"Tezuka…" Fuji called out Tezuka's name again. Hearing his name coming from that beautiful lips had rendered him speechless. His heart was hammering wildly against his chest and his palms were sweating. He averted his eyes to his laps and suddenly found the blanket to be more interesting than the person standing in front of him.

**A few minutes ago**

Fuji stood in front of Tezuka's residence. He stared at the oak door, hesitating to press the bell. He had walked over to Tezuka's house confidently, fueled by his deep need to see Tezuka as soon as he can. But now that here is here, he could not help but feel afraid that Tezuka might send him away. He tried to raise his shaking finger again to press the bell and gulped. When he finally had gathered all his courage and was about to press the tiny button, the door suddenly sprung open, revealing a beautiful woman that was supposed to be Tezuka's okaa-san."

"Ohh my…..Fuji-kun..you took me by surprise!" she said while patting her chest softly.

"I'm sorry Ayana-san…I was about to ring the bell when you opened the door..." Fuji explained while faking a smile.

Ayana's lips curled into a smile at the boy in front of her. She had always found Fuji to be a very polite boy. Everyone in Tezuka's family was very fond of the honey haired brunet. Even Kunikazu, Tezuka's grandpa loves him and treated him like his own grandson.

"So what brought you here Fuji kun ? Kunimitsu is in his room if you want to see him." She told Fuji as if she knew the reason for Fuji's visit after scanning the papers in Fuji's hands.

"Ahh, yes Ayana san…I have to pass these homework to Tezuka, can I see him?" Fuji asked politely.

Ayana replied with a motherly smile on her face "Of course you may Fuji –kun. Ohh, by the way can you do me a favor? Tell Kunimitsu that his father and I will be home quite late tonight. The dinner is in the fridge..make sure he heats it up before eating." She continued with a wink "Today is our anniversary."

Fuji was surprised by Ayana's words. No wonder Ayana was wearing such a wonderful red dress. She looked ten years younger than her real age. Ayana sure was a very beautiful woman, and this was the blood that also runs in Tezuka. His thoughts suddenly brought the memory of Tezuka's handsome face. Fuji's blood rushed to his face, tinting those creamy, white cheeks with red as he thought of Tezuka's perfectly sculpted face and his toned body.

"Fuji-kun…. Are you okay? Are you having a fever? Your face has gotten red." Ayana's face showed concern while she touched Fuji's forehead.

"Huh, n-no I'm fine…Congratulation on your anniversary Ayana san!" Fuji answered quickly as he was taken back to reality. Moments later, Kuniharu emerged from the door. He acknowledged Fuji's presence and nodded at him before placing his hands around Ayana's waist as he led her to the car.

"Saaa, enjoy your anniversary tonight." Fuji said smiling before giving a slight wave to Ayana. Fuji could see how incredibly handsome and dashing Kuniharu was and his presence was overwhelming. This is where Tezuka inherited his personality from he thought to himself. Those two are one perfect couple and Fuji felt slightly jealous at them.

Fuji started to enter the house. He locked the door and ascended the stairs. Tezuka's house is unnecessarily big for a small family. It took him forever to reach Tezuka's room that was located at the end region of the house.

Once he reached Tezuka's room, he stood there motionlessly. His feet seemed to be glued to the floor and he could not make the next move. Slowly he placed his hand on the doorknob but he could not bring himself to open the door. He wondered if he had made the right choice by coming here. Well, there was only one way to find out he thought to himself. After he had gathered his courage, he slowly opened the door and the face that he loved so much came into view. Tezuka was lying on his bed and seemed to be sleeping. Although he was sleeping, his face seemed to be troubled. Fuji stood there staring at Tezuka's sleeping form for a few seconds. He swallowed hard before calling out Tezuka's name. "

"Tezuka….."

sorry again for the short chapter. The next chapter will be posted in a few days. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, i am so so so sorry for the extremely late update. i have been pretty busy lately and my schedule was packed with classes and exams. I will try my best to update regularly after this. I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter :-)

-**chapter 6**

"Tezuka…."

"F-Fuji.." Slowly Tezuka brought his gaze up to look at that bottomless blue pool. He had so much he wanted to say to the small brunet. He wanted to get on his hands and knees and apologize until Fuji forgive him but at that moment he was not able to string two sentences together in the form of an apology to offer to the boy standing in front of him. Seeing Fuji again brought the memories of that dark day. Fuji's blood drained frightened face will forever be etched in his brain and he wondered if he will ever be able to forgive himself.

To break the awkward silence, Fuji approached Tezuka's bed and handed him the papers that he used as an excuse to see Tezuka. "Oishi asked me to give this papers to you because you were not in school today."

Upon nearing Tezuka, Fuji saw bruise mark on his captain's lips. His eyes widened with shock. Did he do that? Fuji sat near Tezuka and brought one pale, slender finger to trace Tezuka's lips. Tezuka's eyes fluttered up to look at Fuji. That touch made his heart beat so wildly that he wondered if it was going to pop out of his chest.

"Sorry…" Fuji muttered slowly under his breath. His azure eyes was soft, reflecting the guilt that was built in him.

"Sorry…sorry for biting you like that." Tezuka was taken aback by Fuji's words. How could he be the one to apologize instead of him? Fuji should have hated him for the disgusting way he behaved the other day.

Be a man and apologize Tezuka…His conscience was screaming at him and he knew it is time to stop acting like coward and own up to the mess he had brought himself into. Tezuka's calloused hand reached up to Fuji's soft one that was still lingering on his lips. He brought down Fuji's hand and looked him in the eyes. "Fuji…I, I'm sorry. You should not be the one to apologize. " He said with the deep and husky voice of his in a whisper.

"I was a jerk to you Fuji, I treated you like you were an object back then." He lowered his gaze, finding himself too ashamed to look at Fuji.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but it would mean the world to me if you could forgive me. I, I don't know what I will do if I had to go through the rest of my life knowing you could not forgive me... please forgive me Fuji…" He stayed silent for a while and continued "Can we, can we just pretend it never happened? I promise that I will stay away from you and…" Tezuka stopped when Fuji cut in "No Tezuka… don't ever apologize. I am not mad at you and I will never ever be mad at you…I don't mind you doing that me…I mean I do mind and, and I was really shocked b-but then I realized I was not that mad because…well, because it was you. I guess I don't really mind as long as it is you…" Fuji said softly. A slight pink tinged his cheeks.

Tezuka was shocked by Fuji's statement. Fuji looked away to hide his embarrassment. His face was red all over. The words sent a tingling sensation down Tezuka's body. Heat was rushing down to his abdomen. Did Fuji mean what he said?

"Fuji…" Tezuka reached up to Fuji' delicate cheek and caressed it slowly. Fuji intertwined his hand with Tezuka's and he lifted his eyes to Tezuka's dark brown ones.

"I….. I would like to give it a try…." Fuji stopped a moment before continuing "I've been thinking about this last night. It was true I was terribly shocked by your action the other day and I never imagined that you would do such a thing to me.." Fuji felt a little guilty for saying that. "But after I got home, I realized that I wasn't mad at you at all…however if another guy did that to me I will be extremely mad…I guess it doesn't really bother me if it is you." Fuji stopped speaking and he avoided Tezuka's gaze.

A lot of things were running through Tezuka's mind, particularly the fact that Fuji just said he liked him. He felt a warm glow radiating through his heart. Tezuka took Fuji's hand and held it firmly. "Fuji….you don't know how much those words mean to me... I've been wanting to hear you say that for the longest time and it hurts…" Fuji put his index finger on Tezuka's lips "And-and I want to be yours…only yours… is that okay with you Fuji ?" Tezuka's breath was caught in his throat.

He grabbed Fuji's shoulder and hugged him tightly. Fuji was shocked at first, but he soon relaxed and pressed his body against Tezuka, trying to close the small distance between them. He was surprised by how well his head fitted on Tezuka's chest. It was almost like that spot was meant for him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tezuka and sighed into his chest. It felt like he was finally complete. He knew that there was something missing in his life before but he never thought that it would be Tezuka. Now that he is in his arms he realized that everything finally made sense. All those times he had felt the need to be next to Tezuka, to hear that lovely voice, it was all love. He had been in love with the bespectacled boy without even realizing it. He looked up at his lover with happiness evident in his eyes.

Tezuka began caressing Fuji's soft hair lightly. "Syusuke…" Tezuka breathed out the smaller boy's name. He loved the way the sound formed in his mouth. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a very long time…"He stopped for a while and continued "I love you Syusuke."

Fuji tilted his head upwards and looked at Tezuka. He suddenly had the urge to cry at the moment and a lump was forming in his throat. The words that Tezuka said made him feel like there was a warm blanket around him. So this is what it feels like to be in love he thought to himself. "I love you too, Kunimitsu."

A/N: So was the confession scene okay ? Hot scenes will be coming up in the next chapter ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

hello everyone, i am so so so very sorry for the long leave. I have been very busy and did not have time to update. Sorry for keeping all of you waiting. So this is chapter 7, i hope it will not disappoint all of you. As usual pls review and let me know what you think of this. This is my first time writing scenes like this so any comments on how to improve it will be deeply appreciated. Enjoyyy!

tezufujilove, i hope the hot scene lived up to your expectations hehe. Let me know what you think kay :-)

Tightpants, Aviddaydreamer and guest, so sorry for the late update. i will try to update regularly after this. thanks for being patient guys :-)

.

**chapter 7 **

"I love you too Kunimitsu…"

Tezuka's heart exploded with joy when he heard Fuji say those words. He was so happy and the feeling radiated through his body. He looked at the perfectly sculptured face in front of him and the strong urge to touch the honey haired brunet overwhelmed him. Slowly he leaned down and kissed Fuji's cheek. Two red marks instantly appeared on the smaller boy's cheeks. Tezuka let out a chuckle, Fuji was just too cute at that moment.

Suddenly Tezuka's expression turned into a serious one. He raised his hand and held Fuji's chin before planting a kiss on that luscious pink lips. Fuji's eyes flew open before he melted into the kiss. He let out a soft moan and Tezuka thought he could go crazy at that moment. Tezuka could feel how every inch of his body was on fire now. The kiss slowly turned more passionate and Tezuka roamed his hands over every inch of Fuji while trying to get as close to the smaller boy as possible. Tezuka held both sides of Fuji's head to deepen the kiss. Minutes later, they parted while breathing heavily. Both were panting and gasping for air. Tezuka saw how Fuji's lips were glistening and swollen. This just made him want to kiss the beautiful boy more. Fuji seemed to understand Tezuka's urges and he leaned up for another kiss.

"F-Fuji….." Tezuka was looking at him with lust clear in his eyes. "If we continue this I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself anymore."

Fuji took Tezuka's hand in his and caressed his thumb softly. "I know you've waited way too long already. I don't want you to suffer anymore because of me." He looked up at Tezuka through his lashes, "Tezuka…Please make me yours tonight."

One look at those azure eyes which was silently pleading to be pleased was all Tezuka needed and he knew could not take it anymore. Fuji was setting a spark of fire in his body. Roughly, he pushed Fuji to the bed. His hands were at both sides of Fuji now, locking him in his embrace. Without wasting any more time, he locked his mouth with Fuji's for another hot and passionate kiss. Tezuka slipped his tongue into Fuji's mouth. The sensation of Tezuka playing with his tongue was heavenly. He found himself unable to focus on anything other than the sensation that Tezuka's tongue was giving him. Their tongues intertwined while both fought for dominance. Fuji let out a soft moan during the kiss. Tezuka's fingers started to trail down Fuji's body. His hands roamed Fuji's frame and stopped when he reached Fuji's nipple. His took one of those rosebuds between his thumb and index finger and started playing with them. "Aaahhh…Tezukaa…mmhmm" They were only separated by a thin layer of fabric. The clothes were in the way so Tezuka's hand started to unbutton Fuji's school uniform, tearing the shirt off of Fuji's body.

Tezuka's lips traced soft kisses along Fuji's jaw and then his neck. He started to nibble Fuji's neck, leaving a mark. Fuji's chest raised up and down furiously. His breathing was caught in his throat. Tezuka then circled Fuji's nipple with his tongue before nibbling it softly. Fuji bit his lips trying to prevent the moan from escaping his mouth. He arched his back in pleasure.

Tezuka's eyes never left Fuji's face the whole time. The view was too erotic with Fuji's beautiful face now tinted red and lips parted apart letting out pleasurable moans. Tezuka gritted his teeth. His manhood was now throbbing painfully against his pants and he knew he could not wait any longer. He was aching for Fuji and needed to be inside of him now.

Tezuka brought his tongue down Fuji's abdomen and then his navel. He hastily pulled down Fuji's pants together with his boxers, revealing Fuji's already hardening shaft. Fuji quickly covered himself with his hands. "P-please don't look…it's embarrassing ", Fuji's face was red and he turned his head away from Tezuka.

"Syusuke…..There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Tezuka leaned towards Fuji and removed his hands that were covering his length. He whispered huskily in his ear "You're beautiful." This triggered electricity in Fuji's blood. He slowly turned and looked Tezuka in the eyes. Tezuka planted a kiss on Fuji's lips before moving to Fuji's lower body. He ran his tongue up Fuji's length, smiling at the reaction he got. Fuji squirmed uncomfortably under Tezuka. He placed Fuji's member in his mouth, sucking and licking gently.

"Te…zuka..ahhhh ngahhh…." Fuji was feeling agony and he clutched Tezuka's hair. The pleasure was indescribable. The lustful tone Fuji used to say those words only made Tezuka increase his pace. Tezuka sucked Fuji's arousal more, his hot cavern giving Fuji an immense pleasure "Ahhhh tezuka…." finally Fuji came into Tezuka's mouth, filling his mouth with warm semen and Tezuka swallowed the liquid without hesitation.

Fuji was panting and sweating hard. He stared at the ceiling in daze, his breathing still erratic. "You taste delicious Syuusuke…" Tezuka said with a smirk and licked his lips. Two red spots appeared on Fuji's cheeks.

"You look pretty when you blush my sweet Syusuke." Tezuka chuckled softly. "I love you…" Tezuka kissed Fuji softly on his lips. He was so tender that it made Fuji want to cry. Tezuka was never open with his feelings before and the fact that he was now made Fuji's heart fill with joy. He smiled contentedly at Tezuka. "I love you too Kunimitsu."

Tezuka started stroking Fuji's hair lovingly and at that moment sleep overcame him. Fuji did not want to sleep. No, not yet he thought to himself but his eyes betrayed him and started to close.

"Syusuke, feeling sleepy already ?" Fuji felt Tezuka's hot breath on his ears and just like that he was not so sleepy anymore.

"We are not done yet you know…" Tezuka's hand trailed down Fuji's body and lingered around his entrance. Tezuka slowly entered one of his lubricated finger into Fuji's puckered hole. Fuji's eyes burst opened as he was taken aback by this action. He sat up and looked at Tezuka.

"Te-tezuka…what are you doing?" Fuji squirmed from the pain that the intruding finger was causing. "Just preparing you…" Tezuka pushed Fuji down and gave him a violent yet passionate kiss again. Fuji winced when Tezuka slipped in another finger and started scissoring.

"Haaaa ahhhh tezuka…it-it hurts" Tezuka look at Fuji apologetically "Sorry my love, just endure a little bit more. I'll be as gentle as possible, I promise".

Fuji moaned loudly from the pain and sensation that washed over him. Tezuka was gulping at the view in front of him. He quickly took off his pants together with his boxer and threw it to the other side of the bed, releasing his big and hardened arousal. Fuji's eyes widened at Tezuka's manhood which was too big for his age, and there were visible veins throbbing from it.

"A-are you going to put that in me?" Fuji nervously asked as he was in fear.

"Don't you want me to be inside you Syuusuke ?" Tezuka answered him as he leaned down towards Fuji and breathed against his ear.

"N-no… I want you… b-but will it fit in me ?" Fuji asked innocently, his voice was hiding the nervousness built inside him.

"Well, we don't know until we try right…" Tezuka whispered huskily into Fuji's ear and bit his earlobe. Fuji moan slightly. Tezuka was straddling Fuji, raising both of Fuji's legs at the side of his hips, his eyes never leaving Fuji's scared one. He never knew how it would feel like to have a 'thing' fit in that small puckered hole. He gulped at the thought.

Tezuka slowly thrust his length into Fuji's entrance, barely managing to keep himself from plummeting into him. Fuji jerked his body backwards. He bit his lips trying to hold back screams of pain. He felt like his insides were being pulled apart.

"Aahhhh Tezukaa…no..ngahhh" Fuji clutched Tezuka's shirt. Tears started to well up as he was writhing in pain.

"Just..just hang on a bit Syuusuke" Tezuka said to Fuji, trying to comfort him a bit, sweat dropping from the side of his forehead. Fuji nodded and Tezuka continued inching his way inside. Fuji closed his eyes tightly, trying to get used to the immense pain and pleasure inside him.

"Ahhhh..no...please..it h-hurts tezuka.." Fuji broke into tears, he had both of his hands covering his mouth, the pain was too much for him to handle.

Tezuka's large cock hadn't made even halfway into Fuji. Tezuka could not retreat halfway, the lust in his body is killing him. He had been wanting to do this to Fuji for a very long time. Every night he would dream of having Fuji under him and satisfy his needs. Fuji was the only antidote for healing the virus of lust that has been spreading throughout his body.

"Syuusuke….you'll get used to it. Just hang on a bit longer alright." Tezuka said to Fuji under his breath. Tezuka never knew it would be this painful for Fuji but then again this is Fuji who always looked so fragile as if he could break any moment if not handled carefully. He wished he could stop Fuji's pain but at this moment with his cock halfway in Fuji's tight hole, there was nothing much he could do.

Fuji looked at Tezuka with the teary eyes of his with his hands still muffling his mouth. Tezuka's breathing was ragged and he looked like he could burst at any time. Fuji couldn't let his lover be disappointed. He loved Tezuka more than anything, and he knew what Tezuka really wanted at the moment. He should stop being selfish already.

"Please continue, Kunimitsu…" After getting Fuji's approval, Tezuka started to gently thrust into Fuji's tight hole deeper. "nghh…ahhh…ahhhhh" Fuji arched his head back while biting his lips, suppressing his painful moan. His eyes were shut tightly, letting the tears wash over his reddish cheeks. Seeing Fuji suffering like that, Tezuka stopped thrusting further into him. He then pulled up his shirt, tossing it away, revealing his muscular torso. He then leaned down to Fuji, wrapping his arms around Fuji's small body and hugged him tightly. Fuji was shocked by this sudden action. The sensation of their skin touching sent waves of pleasure in his body. The warmth of Tezuka's body that blanketed him soothed him. Fuji felt like he had stopped breathing. He wanted to be like this forever with Tezuka. After seeing his partner had calmed down, Tezuka started thrusting into Fuji's body gently again.

"Haaa…mmmm… …T-tezuka…" He dug his nails into Tezuka's back, forming few scratches there. Fuji could still feel the pain, but the pain was accompanied with a trace of pleasure. Tezuka was now fully embedded in Fuji's body. Slowly and gently, Tezuka started to thrust in and out of Fuji's body.

"T-tezuka..ahhh" Fuji choked out Tezuka's name. Seeing Fuji had adjusted his body to his length, Tezuka pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. The sight in front of him was priceless. Fuji's face of pain mixed with pleasure was too erotic.

Fuji could feel Tezuka's manhood reaching the deepest region inside him. "K-kuni-mitsu….ahh" Fuji felt something spark in his body like firework. Fuji's muscle tightened around his partner's sex organ and the other male let out a groan. This action was driving the larger male crazy.

The bed under them creaked as Tezuka's thrust sped up and increased in power. The melodic moans that escaped from Fuji's mouth was also getting louder. Tezuka spread Fuji's legs wider and rammed into him, completely taken away by the pleasure that he was feeling.

The pain inside Fuji was slowly replaced by pleasure. In fact the pain was almost non-existent now as he focused on the immense pleasure that Tezuka was giving him.

Tezuka pumped hard into Fuji and hit his prostate several times. "K-kuni..mitsu! " Fuji screamed Tezuka's name as waves of pleasure hit him hard and he came right away on their stomach.

Tezuka's thrusts became erratic as he held Fuji's hip, hard enough to leave bruises and slammed harder. Upon reaching his climax, he groaned and released his seeds into Fuji. Fuji cried out as the foreign sensation of thick semen filled him.

Tezuka pulled out, panting heavily and laid down at the bed next to Fuji. Both of them were trying to catch their breath. He looked at the slender boy lying next to him, his chest heaving and his face red. Tezuka smirked "You look sexy Syuusuke.. I feel like going for another round." Fuji's face turned redder.

"I-urm...i-i don't know..." Fuji was stuttering. Tezuka let out a chuckle" I was kidding Syuusuke. I know you are sore right now." He tucked Fuji's hair behind his ear. "Thank you…thank you for loving me back Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled sincerely at him. "I love you, and I won't stop loving you Kunimitsu…" Tezuka closed the distance between them and brought Fuji to his chest. He stroked Fuji's back lovingly and they stayed like that until both of them drifted to sleep filled with beautiful dreams.

A/N : What do you guys think of this ? Please review and let me know kay. I know updates have not been regular but please bear with me. I've had the whole idea for this story planned in my head. it's just a little hard to find time to write it. But i'll try my best to finish this story soon. Thank you everyone for reading my story :-)


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys, so here is another chapter. enjoyyy

.

**chapter 8**

The morning sun shone through the window as the two boys slept peacefully on the queen-sized bed. Fuji laid on his side while Tezuka spooned him from behind with his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller boy. Fuji shifted slightly and the movement woke Tezuka up. Tezuka's eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the brightness in his room. He had not slept this peacefully for a very long time. The reason he slept like a baby last night was laying right next to him.

Slowly Tezuka detangled himself from Fuji not wanting to wake him up. Tezuka turned to look at Fuji. The small boy was breathing lightly and had a contented look on his face. His cheeks were tinged with a light pink colour. Tezuka has never seen anyone who looked so beautiful while sleeping. He reached forward to caress the boy's soft cheeks. He brushed Fuji's honey brown hair that were sticking to his forehead. He wondered what it would be like to wake up next to this angel every day for the rest of his life. He would probably be the happiest man alive he thought to himself. Yes, all Tezuka needed to put a smile on his face every day was to have Fuji by his side. He does not know what good deed he had done in his past life to deserve the love of this angel but he knew that he would do everything in his power to always keep Fuji in his life.

"Mitsuuu…" Fuji's soft voice brought Tezuka back to reality. Fuji was looking at him through his half opened eyes with a smile on his lips. The way Fuji said his name as if it was coated with love brought a smile to Tezuka's face. He never knew it would feel this good to hear Fuji's sweet voice first thing in the morning.

"Fuji, you're awake." Tezuka planted a soft kiss on Fuji's lips. Tezuka began gathering his clothes before getting out of the bed but a pair of hands stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Fuji said with a pout. He pulled Tezuka back to him. Tezuka landed on Fuji's chest. "Mitsu.." Fuji looked at him through his long lashes.

Fuji had called him that again. Tezuka had never allowed anyone to call him that way but coming from Fuji's mouth, those words were probably the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. "Mitsu stay…."

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka, trying to get as close to him as possible.

"That would make me the happiest person alive Syusuke." Fuji stared at him. It was a pretty rare thing hearing Tezuka say things like that. Quickly Tezuka turned away, a blush making its way up his cheeks.

"Mitsu, I am so lucky to have you in my life." Fuji hugged Tezuka tighter. Tezuka looked at Fuji lovingly and plastered a kiss on his head.

"I love you Syusuke."

Having Fuji close to him is the best feeling Tezuka has ever felt. If he were to die today he would die a happy man. He knew staying together is not going to be easy for them but for Fuji he was willing to fight. He wondered how his family would react if they knew what happened last night. They certainly would not be happy about it especially his grandfather who takes a pride in living by his traditional ways. But he is not sorry for what he had done because being in love with Fuji is not a choice for him but a must. Yes, the road ahead of them will be full of sticks and thorns but as long as they held each other's hands he knew they would make it to the end unscathed because that is how strong their love for each other is.


	9. Chapter 9

Heyy guys, this is chaper 9. Enjoy!

tightpants, tezufujilove, rosesandthornes : thank you so much for your reviews guys! I really appreciate them and i'm sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well!

.

Fuji woke up with a sharp pain shooting up his body. He was still sore from last night's activities. Instantly the memories of last night came rushing back to him and it sent tingles of pleasure all over his body. He remembered waking up next to Tezuka.

"Mitsu?" He called out softly but no one answered. Tezuka's side of bed has been made and there was no sign of the boy in the room. His eyes caught a small piece of paper at the table near the bed. He reached out towards the paper and realized that it was a note from Tezuka.

_"Syusuke, I'm sorry for not waking you up. You looked so peaceful in your sleep and I did not have the heart to wake you up. I know you are still sore so get some rest okay. There is some food in the kitchen in case you are hungry. I'll see you after school. Love, Kunimitsu."_

Fuji remembered now. He had fallen asleep again after cuddling with Tezuka on the bed. The memory brought a smile to his face. He has never felt so loved before.

Fuji took a shower and got dressed. It was almost time for school to be over but he sighed when he realized that Tezuka will not be back anytime soon because of evening practice. It has only been a few hours since he last saw the boy but he was already missing him.

Suddenly he heard steps walking towards the room and the door opened revealing Tezuka. "Mitsu…."

Tezuka looked at him with a genuine smile on his face. It was such a beautiful sight that Fuji could not help but smile hugely back at him. "I left Oishi in charge. I couldn't wait to see you. I haven't been able to focus in class too."

Hearing Tezuka say those words sent a warm feeling of happiness radiating through Fuji's body. "Mitsu I've missed you." Fuji threw himself at Tezuka and hugged him tightly. Tezuka let out a small chuckle and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "I've missed you too."

The two headed down to the kitchen because Tezuka said Fuji needed to get some food in his system. Fuji was not all that hungry but he agreed anyway because Tezuka insisted on it. Fuji ate while Tezuka sat across him watching Fuji intently.

Fuji let out a cough trying to get Tezuka's attention. "Mitsu, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful Syusuke." Fuji blushed and looked down at his plate. "You're even more beautiful when you blush."

"Mitsuuu, stop it…" Fuji hit Tezuka's arm playfully. "Come on, finish up your food and I'll walk you back home."

Tezuka felt like he was a different person. He rarely let his guard down but around Fuji it seemed so easy to do so. He felt so light and it was as though no problem existed in his life. That was the effect Fuji has on him.

After Fuji finished eating, the two made their way out and walked side by side towards Fuji's house. Both of them had a contented smile on their face and looked as though they could not be any happier.

…

"RRRRinggggg" Fuji's alarm clock rang waking the boy up. Fuji got up, showered, dressed and ate some breakfast before walking out of his house.

"Good morning." Tezuka was leaning against the wall outside of Fuji's house. "I thought we could walk to school together."

"Mitsuuu!" Fuji hugged Tezuka and nuzzled his head on Tezuka's chest. Tezuka stroked Fuji's hair softly. "Let's go Syusuke or else we'll be late to school."

The two of them walked to school together. The air was a bit windy and chilly marking the end of November. They did not mutter any words along the way because they did not feel the need to fill the silence with mindless and pointless conversations. They were both comfortable with the silence. Tezuka and Fuji has always had the ability to understand each other without the use of words from the moment they knew each other. Sometimes it was as though they were communicating telepathically.

Tezuka could tell that his lover was freezing as Fuji kept rubbing both of his hands together, trying to warm them up. Swiftly, Tezuka pulled Fuji's hands, blowing some hot air to them before placing them inside his pants pocket. Fuji was shocked and quickly looked around trying to see if there were people around them.

"M-mitsu… what if people see us?" Fuji inquired, sounding a little bit nervous while blushing madly. Tezuka kept his stoic façade without turning his face to Fuji.

"There is no one around." He replied in monotone as if it was nothing. Fuji nodded slowly, his cheeks still tinted pink. Despite everything they have done, Fuji was still not used to receiving Tezuka's affection and each action always got him blushing as if it was the first time. They continued the rest of the journey hand in hand.

They were the first to arrive at the locker room, because everyone hates morning practice. Tezuka could tell that Momoshiro was still drooling on his bed. He sighed deeply at the thought.

Seconds later, Kaidoh emerged into the locker room. "Good morning senpais." At least there was one member who would do anything to improve his tennis skills Tezuka thought to himself.

"Good morning Kaidoh." Fuji greeted him back with an everlasting smile plastered on his face. Kaidoh blushed slightly. Fuji has that effect on people.

Moments later Kaidoh headed to the court, leaving both of them to change into their jersey. "Syusuke, are you still sore?" Tezuka asked him with a concerned look on his face. Fuji's face turned dark crimson because the question brought his mind back to their love-making session.

"Err…y-yes, it does hurt quite a bit…but I think it would pass." Fuji forced himself to smile because he knew it was a lie. He was still hurting a lot even though it has been more than a day.

"I'm sorry I was a little rough the other night even though it was your first time." Tezuka caressed Fuji's cheeks affectionately.

"N-no no Kunimitsu… it was fine a-and I enjoyed it a lot…" Fuji said shyly. Tezuka smiled softly "I'm glad." Fuji brought his hands to Tezuka's and held them while resting his head on Tezuka's chest. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the closeness and warmth.

"Syusuke, you are not playing any match today. I want you to be the umpire, okay." Tezuka ordered him using his captain voice.

"Hai hai buchou." Fuji answered childishly. When they were about to leave the locker room, all the regulars finally barged in. "Good morning buchou! Good morning errr Fuji senpai?" All the regulars had a questioning look on their face. Before they could get their answer, Tezuka already barked at them. "Fifty laps around the court for being late!"

"Hai buchou!" All of them shouted in unison before rushing out of the locker room and start to run laps.

The practice went on as usual except that the tensai Fuji Syuusuke was sitting on the umpire's spot. Fuji rarely took the position as he was usually busy training or helping his kouhai with their tennis.

Fuji's shorts were hiked up when he sat down, revealing smooth, pale, slender legs that looked too pretty to belong to a guy. Tezuka could tell that many of the regulars were eyeing him from the corner of their eyes. This got Tezuka's blood boiling and jealousy overpowered him. He knew all of them were good guys and none had bad intentions towards Fuji but he still did not want anyone else other than him to look at Fuji like that. Tezuka sighed when he thought of how Fuji's feminine features and slender body has always attracted guys. This was something he needed to learn to live with.

In the end, Tezuka ended up cutting the practice short because he could not stand any more stares being sent towards Fuji and his legs. All the regulars were surprised but they were too happy to question the decision.

Again Tezuka and Fuji ended up being the only ones in the locker room as the others had already left. They still had a few minutes before class starts. Fuji was taking his stuffs from the locker when Tezuka hugged him from behind. The jealousy he felt just now made him want to take Fuji right there and then but he knew that would be a reckless thing to do.

"Mitsu.." Fuji turned around and faced him. Tezuka cupped Fuji's cheeks and kissed him possessively. His hands roamed all over Fuji's body. He slipped his tongue into Fuji's mouth and deepened the kiss. He knew he should stop but he just could not.

The bell brought both of them back to their senses. Tezuka rested his head on Fuji's. "I love you…"

"I love you too Mitsu, more than anything." Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka.

"I'll see you after class. Come on, let's go we're already late." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and walked out of the locker room. The two of them made their way to class, all the while thinking of seeing each other again later.


	10. Chapter 10

sorry everyone for the late update...

**chapter 10**

It has been a week since Tezuka's confession to Fuji and the two of them have been living in a bliss ever since. They still have to hide their relationship from the society but they were both fine with it. They were happy enough to keep their relationship to themselves rather than sharing it with the whole world.

It was another normal day at the Seishun Gakuen as the regulars headed to the tennis court for their afternoon practice.

"Hoi hoi look at that! A girl is flirting with Tezuka buchou!" All the regulars stopped playing tennis and averted their attention to the scene near the side of the court. It was not that the sight of a girl flirting with Tezuka was so unusual, it was the fact that the girl standing not far from them was one of the most beautiful girls in Seishun Gakuen.

Tezuka was nodding as he listened to the girl. Nanaka Matsuka … She was beautiful, demure, polite, brilliant, and athletic. She is the epitome of the perfect girlfriend any guy would ever dream of. From afar, it could be seen that the 'perfect girl' was asking Tezuka out. She was blushing fiercely while stretching her hands out, handing Tezuka what seems to be a love letter.

"Damn it, Tezuka buchou sure is lucky!" Momoshiro blurted out. "I wish I had beautiful girls swarming all over me like that!" He added with a dreamy face.

" Fssshuu dream on baka, no one will fall for that monkey face of yours!" Kaidoh interrupted Momoshiro's dreamland.

"What did you say Mamushi! Momo grabbed kaidoh's collar. "I said your face looked like a retarded monkey!" Now Kaidoh was grabbing Momo's collar too. "Damn you viper! No one ever called me monkey before!"

Both of them looked like they could eat each other any time. "Hora hora guys stop it, now is not the time to fight." Oishi pulled them apart and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"Senpai-tachi sure are acting like a grade schooler." Ryoma said nonchalantly while placing both of his hands behind his head.

"What did you say!" Both of them spat out in unison. Eiji laughed at Ryoma's comment and hung his arm around Ryoma's neck "Ochibi is so cute when he says something rude".

"Senpai that hurts." Ryoma said while trying to loosen Eiji's grip. "Damn this brat, that's not how you treat your senpai." Momo sighed at the youngest regular member of Seigaku.

"But you guys don't act like one." The capped boy answered coldly which caused both Momo and Kaidoh to fume and fight again.

Fuji didn't notice the ruckus at all, his eyes were fixed on the scene that was taking place across the tennis court. Behind that calm look, he was nervous. He was scared that Tezuka will fall for the girl. Nanaka is indeed a beautiful girl and she is a 'girl'. Maybe Tezuka had always wished for a normal relationship, a relationship that will be accepted by the society. He was just in the way of Tezuka achieving that kind of life. Why would Tezuka want to date a guy when he could have any girl he wants. His parents must wish for grandchildren to carry on their legacy and he knew deep down Tezuka must wish for a child of his own too. God, how he wished he was a girl. Fuji sighed at the thought.

Suddenly there was a spark of happiness in Fuji's heart when he saw how Tezuka dismissed Nanaka without accepting the letter. The girl was on the verge of crying after being rejected. Fuji felt a bit sorry for the girl but nevertheless he was happy that Tezuka only had feelings for him.

When Tezuka came back to the court, the regulars quickly dispersed, not wanting to run laps for stopping in the middle of practice. Fuji approached Tezuka and stood next to him. They were silent for a moment before Fuji finally spoke.

"Ne Tezuka, she is really pretty right?" Tezuka looked at Fuji with a confused look on his face. A frown made its way to his face and he looked away from Fuji and focused instead on the court, watching the regulars practice.

"Ah" Tezuka gave him a brief answer. Fuji was shocked by the answer. His pupils began to dilate and his heart beat was increasing drastically. A lump was beginning to form in his throat and his heart wrenched painfully.

He knew it was dumb to feel this way over something so small. But he had wanted to hear something else from Tezuka's mouth when he asked the question. He wanted Tezuka to tell him that his face was the only face that Tezuka found beautiful. Maybe he was a fool for thinking Tezuka would feel that way. These days it seems as though everything that was related to Tezuka made a huge impact on his feelings. He found himself noticing every small thing that Tezuka does and was surprised at how it could affect him. So maybe it was no wonder seeing Tezuka acknowledging Nanaka's beauty would send his heart into a downwards spiral. His thoughts have now gone deeper and deeper and has taken a turn into something else. He was now questioning Tezuka's feelings for him. Was it all just lust ? Or does Tezuka really love him? Even if it was love, how long would it last for? Is he really worth all the pain and difficulties Tezuka would have to go through in order to continue this relationship for the rest of his life? He looked down to the ground, suppressing the urge to sprout tears. He needed to get out of there, to clear his mind from the doubts that was building inside him.

"Excuse me for a moment, I don't feel well." Fuji excused himself and headed to the locker room. Tezuka watched Fuji leave and he had the urge to pull that slender boy and tell him how much he loves him. He felt like an idiot for ignoring Fuji like that. He just could not come out with comforting words to calm Fuji down and let him know he is the only person who has his heart. He is after all a man of few words.

Tezuka knew Fuji has a sensitive heart and it could break if not handle carefully. Tezuka felt miserable. He knew he would have to apologize to Fuji soon. He hoped the practice would end quickly. When the practice was over, the regulars stormed out of the locker room to get back to their respective houses. Tezuka walked slowly to the locker room after he made sure the court was clean. That was not supposed to be his work anyway but he could not stand to see rubbish anywhere.

"Ehh they are all already gone? I wonder where they got their energy after all the harsh practices they've been through." Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere. Tezuka quickly turned his head to the source of the voice hoping it was Fuji's.

"Ah, Kawamura.." Tezuka said with disappointment in his voice. Fuji had been missing since the practice just now. "Tezuka you look disturbed, is anything wrong?" Kawamura noticed a change in his usually composed buchou.

"No, it's nothing. Have you seen Fuji anywhere Kawamura?"

"Sorry, I haven't. Maybe he went home already." Kawamura said as if it meant nothing to him. No, Fuji is still around the school area Tezuka assured himself, because he hadn't seen Fuji left the school, plus his bag was still in the locker room.

"Buchou I think you should head home soon. Looks like it's going to rain." Kawamura said, his face turned towards the darkening sky.

The cumulonimbus were getting darker and swift wind brushed Tezuka's cheeks leaving behind a chilling sensation. His hair was flowing in rhythm with the wind. How could he not notice such an obvious change of the nature? The last thing he remembered was the sun shining down brightly as the regulars practiced and now it looked like the clouds could spit out their content any second. Maybe his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of a certain honey haired brunet that he was completely oblivious to his surroundings.

The thought of Fuji sent a million and one emotions running through him. If only he could show Fuji how much he really meant to him. He loved Fuji more than he loved himself. If he would have to take a bullet for him then he would do it in a split second without giving it another thought. That girl is nothing to him compared to Fuji. The whole school might find her beautiful but to Tezuka no one could shine as bright as Fuji. Fuji… God knows how much he wanted to say all the beautiful things he felt for the slender boy straight to him but he just could not find the right words to do it. Words alone are not enough to describe the strong feeling he has for the boy.

Tezuka knew he had made a mistake. He assumed Fuji knew that he was the best thing that had happened in Tezuka's life but then again Fuji is still just a human who constantly needed to be shown love and told just how important he is. He knew he had to find Fuji soon and let him know just how much he means to him.

Tezuka turned towards Kawamura. "You should head back home Kawamura. See you in school tomorrow." He gave Kawamura a brief nod and turned his heels towards the locker room.

Kawamura shrugged and left immediately. He does not want to be drenched in the rain that could pour down any minute now. "It sure is going to be a heavy rain, I wonder if someone is feeling sad at the moment…" He thought to himself and left the school.

Tezuka took a quick shower and quickly changed into his school uniform. He wondered where Fuji was right now. He saw Fuji's bag from the corner of his eyes. He let out a deep sigh. Maybe Fuji had gone back home. His heart felt heavy as he left the room together with Fuji's bag, planning to drop it off at Fuji's house on the way back. He would talk to Fuji then and make sure he really knows how important he is to him. When he opened the door, he was greeted by someone. It was Nanaka.


	11. Chapter 11

Helloooo guys! i'm trying my best to upload the chapters as fast as i can. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but here it is...

lesmystiquestar, anon : thanks for the reviews guys. Here's the next chapter. hope u guys will enjoy this!

tezufujilove: really ? did u think Fuji overreacted a little ? haha i wanted to portray Fuji as a vulnerable person who is still not sure if Tezuka really loves him but i guess i went a little overboard hahaha. Thanks for the opinion, i really appreciate it :-)

...

**chapter 11**

Tezuka took a quick shower and quickly changed into his school uniform. He wondered where Fuji was right now. He saw Fuji's bag from the corner of his eyes. He let out a deep sigh. Maybe Fuji had gone back home. His heart felt heavy as he left the room together with Fuji's bag, planning to drop it off at Fuji's house on the way back. He would talk to Fuji then and make sure he really knows how important he is to him. When he opened the door, he was greeted by someone. It was Nanaka.

"Nanaka….What are you doing here? You should head home now." Tezuka said in monotone, his tone was merely a statement that demanded her to leave. Nanaka had a hurt look on her face, both of her hands ware clutching her chest.

"…Tezuka-sama, please consider my feelings. I-I really like you, Please go out with me!" she had already broken into tears. Tezuka admired her courage to ask him out twice but sadly he would never fall in love with her, because his heart already belongs to someone else. Fuji….Tezuka wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He could not wait to look into the beautiful eyes of his beloved and say all the things that he knew he has to say. But first he has deal with the situation he has in hand.

He looked at Nanaka's tear-streaked face and sighed inwardly. He felt really bad for having to do this. He has never been the kind of guy that would be okay with making a girl cry over him. His mother did not raise him that way. She has always taught him to be kind, gentle and respect a woman's feelings at all times. He has rejected many girls before but that was before the presence of Fuji in his life. Now that he had tasted the pure bliss called love he can imagine how painful it could be to be denied that feeling. There never really is a right way to reject someone's love but he guessed the best way would be to just tell the truth.

Tezuka looked at Nanaka. She was sobbing silently, her breath hitched. He placed his hand on her shoulder softly. "Nanaka san, I'm really sorry but I can't accept your feelings for me. I cannot be with you when I already have a special someone."

"You…you have someone?" Nanaka was taken aback by this confession. She never knew that Tezuka was dating someone. She never would have made her move if she knew that. It is really strange though, she thought to herself. The story that the stoic captain of the tennis club had finally found someone of his liking would have been a huge gossip and she definitely would have heard it.

"W-who is she?" she asked despite the sobs and voice that caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry Nanaka san but I can't tell you that." Tezuka replied.

Nanaka was now crying harder. She felt really stupid. All these time she had been in love with a man whose heart had already been claimed by another. She always thought she would be able to make him fall for her eventually but she was wrong. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces and she wondered if she would ever be whole again, if she would ever be able to love again. She threw herself to Tezuka and cried in his chest. She clutched his shirt hard and let out the sadness that she had been holding in herself.

Tezuka wanted to push her away. Having her leaning on his chest like that just does not feel right to him. That spot was reserved only for his blue-eyed angel. Tezuka knew he could not push her away when she was already so broken inside. He stroked her hair softly, calming her down.

…

Fuji wandered around the school garden, millions of thoughts running through his mind. This has been the place he always found himself going to whenever he had problems and needed some alone time to think things through. The garden was a beautiful place to him. Rows of flowers decorated the ground and there was a fountain right in the middle of it, but somehow nobody really hangs out there. And so he found himself alone with the beautiful flowers.

He had been talking to the flowers as if the flowers were alive. If people saw him, they would suspect that he was crazy. He had been questioning the flowers if Tezuka really loves him. Whether a guy-guy relationship is accepted or not. Whether he should stop being in Tezuka's way or not and many more ridiculous questions that might earn him a tight slap on the face if only the flowers were alive.

"Ne pretty daisies, why aren't you answering me?" He asked the daisies like a 5 year old. When he heard no answer, he broke into tears. He was cried his eyes out until he realized how dark it had been. He was not aware of the time. "Oh my, it's going to rain soon, I better hurry." He thought to himself. Fuji sprinted to the locker room, wondering if Tezuka had left or not. Deep inside he wished his lover was waiting for him in the locker room so that they could walk home together.

When he reached the locker room, he was greeted by the sight of Tezuka hugging Nanaka. Fuji was in complete shock. He could feel his whole world tearing apart. Mitsuuu….

So it was true. Everything that he had doubt earlier was indeed true. Tezuka probably has grown bored of him. It was just a phase he was going through and now he had finally come to his senses. He should have known. He should have seen this coming. Good boys like Tezuka do not date guys. Tezuka's family will never allow it and being the good son that he is Tezuka will finally comply too. There is no future for them.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier outside. The thunder that roared in the sky reflected how he felt inside. It felt as if his world had turned upside down. Despite how much he had cried minutes ago, he felt like crying again, but this time it was more dreadful. He tried to contain his tears but failed miserably.

Tezuka heard a gasp and quickly turned to the source. He saw Fuji standing by the door, one hand covering his mouth. Streams of tears was pouring down his puffy eyes. Fuji looked so frail and dejected that all Tezuka wanted to do was gather him in his arms, hug him tight and tell him that everything was going to be all right. That what he saw does not mean anything. That Nanaka will never ever replace the special place that Fuji has in his heart.

Seeing Fuji's angelic face twisted in shock and pain tore him up inside. Tezuka knew he looked guilty being caught in that position but all he wanted to do was just to calm Nanaka down. But to be caught like that, even a 5 year old would have suspect that they were romancing.

"Fuji…." He muttered Fuji's name softly, bracing himself to explain the situation. Nanaka looked up when he heard Tezuka muttering something only to catch Tezuka staring at Fuji with a guilty face.

Nanaka was confused with the sudden tension filling the air around them. Why did Fuji have such a hurt look on his face she wondered to herself. And the way the two of them were looking at each other, she just could not find the meaning behind it.

Before Tezuka could manage to open his mouth again, Fuji had already stormed into the school building. "Fuji! Wait…" Tezuka tried to stop Fuji but the tensai was too fast. Tezuka gently pushed Nanaka aside and ran after Fuji. Nanaka was left dumbfounded there. "W-what was going on...?"

Fuji was crying really hard without realizing that his legs had already taken him to the dark school library. The lightning outside the window was the only source of light luminating the dark. The sound of the sudden heavy rain deafened his sense of hearing. Great, just the perfect surrounding for my pathetic condition Fuji sighed to himself.

Suddenly he felt that his arm was grabbed by someone. He looked at the assaulter with his cerulean eyes. It was Tezuka. "T-tezuka…leave me alone!" he pulled his arm from the other man's grip and walked further into the library.

"Syusuke….please let me explain" Tezuka called out desperately while catching Fuji's pace to grab his arm again. "No, you don't need to explain, it's just too obvious…Y-you don't love me anymore! Maybe you've never loved me from the start!"

Fuji's tears started to stream down his already red cheeks. He yanked his arm away from Tezuka and ran further inside the dark library. Tezuka was taken aback by his beloved's words. He never thought that Fuji would hurt that much.

He felt miserable for treating Fuji that way. Fuji deserved better than this. He is too precious. He had to clear things up with Fuji because seeing Fuji like this made his heart turn and twist in ways he's never felt before.

He ran after Fuji again, shouting out his name asking him to stop him. "Syusuke! Stop running. Please just listen to me".

"Go away Tezuka! Stop chasing me…just let me be!" Fuji did not slow down and ran deeper into the library.


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

Tezuka saw Fuji running deeper into the library. Tezuka's breath was ragged and he was losing his patience. Why can't Fuji understand that no one could make him feel the way Fuji did, but he knew Fuji was going through a rough moment and the last thing he needs is Tezuka snapping at him.

Tezuka saw Fuji disappearing behind a book shelf and he quickened his pace wanting to catch up. When he finally got to where Fuji was standing he wrapped his arms around Fuji with no intention of letting go.

"Syusuke….." Fuji resisted in his arms, tears still pouring down but Tezuka did not let go. "Syusuke, baby….talk to me please." He reached for Fuji's cheeks and wiped away the tears that still have not stopped streaming down those pale cheeks. He looked into those puffy eyes while holding both of Fuji's delicate cheeks, "I'm really sorry for making you feel this way. Please forgive me Syusuke."

Fuji opened his cerulean eyes slowly and looked Tezuka right in the eye. "You were hugging her…" He said, still sobbing. "And-and you said she was pretty." The tears that would not stop were making it hard for him to speak. "M-Mitsu…do you like her? Don't you love me anymore?" His said, his voice hitching.

It hurts Tezuka to see Fuji like this. Fuji was never the type of person who would expose his weakness to others. He was like that when he played tennis and he was like that in everything he does. That was the thing that made him appear strong despite his small and feminine physique. But today he had let out his insecurities and weakness to Tezuka. Maybe everyone has their weak spot and this was Fuji's. Fuji was jealous, and he failed to realize it.

"Syusuke…." Tezuka pulled his lover closer. "Of course I love you, and I'll never stop loving you. You know that right? You're my everything now. Nanaka is just a friend and what I did was just to show my sympathy for her. She could not replace you Syusuke, you are far too precious to me." Tezuka said in an unbelievingly long sentence.

Tezuka rubbed Fuji's back in small circles hoping he would stop sobbing. "I love you more than I love myself darling Syusuke. How can I not love my baby hmm?" Tezuka smiled a little and traced his finger along Fuji's lips. "Can I see a smile? It hurts me seeing you like this."

Fuji was overwhelmed by the words that came from his lover, he felt like crying again and almost childishly he buried his face into Tezuka's chest. He broke into tears again just like a baby. He tried to give a smile through his tears but failed to do so. Tezuka slowly stroked Fuji's hair, calming him down. "There, there you can stop crying now…"

Tezuka held Fuji the whole time he was crying. He promised to himself that this will be the last time Fuji ever let out a tear because of him. He never wants to see his angel in this state ever again and for that he was willing to do anything.

When Fuji finally stopped sobbing, Tezuka slowly raised his chin and looked lovingly into that angelic face. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were tainted pink, but he still managed to look as beautiful as ever. Tezuka planted a soft kiss on Fuji's slightly parted lips and he then rested his forehead on Fuji's.

"I'm sorry...I promise something like this will never happen again. Can you trust me Syusuke?" Tezuka said in mere whisper, one finger stoking Fuji's cheek lightly.

Fuji does not know how to feel. Everything just happened so fast. Yesterday he felt like the happiest person alive because he had his lover by his side. But today…He began questioning everything that had happened, from the moment Tezuka assaulted him in the student council room until today. They have only been together for a week and he has already fallen deep for the charismatic captain. If they were to break up one day he does not know what will happen to him. He's fallen too deep and there is no way out. He wonders if Tezuka feels the same way. _Love is that way Syusuke. _A small voice inside his head said to him._ You never know anything for sure when it comes to love. You just have to take a leap of faith and believe… _

"Syusuke, do you trust me?" Tezuka looked down at Fuji. Fuji looked back at him at nodded slowly. He gave a small smile to Tezuka.

Tezuka knew Fuji might still be doubting him for hugging Nanaka earlier. It was a rare occasion seeing him touching a girl much less hugging one so he knew how Fuji must have felt. Maybe Fuji would find it difficult to trust him completely after this but Tezuka would try his best to regain his trust back.

Tezuka brushed Fuji's bangs away from his eyes and traced his finger along Fuji's cheek. Fuji gasped from the soft touch that Tezuka gave him. Tezuka looked at Fuji, Fuji had closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Slowly Tezuka leaned down and planted a kiss on Fuji's lips. Fuji's eyes fluttered open when he felt warm lips covering his own. He hesitated at first but then he kissed Tezuka back. Seeing Fuji responding to the kiss, Tezuka deepened it, his hand trailing down Fuji's back.

"Syusuke, I love you…." He stared into Fuji's eyes and slowly pushed him down to the floor. He cupped Fuji's face in his hands and kissed him again.

….

That rainy night, lust and passion filled the air. The dark and empty library echoed with loud passionate moans. Two bodies were intertwined with each other on the cold, hard floor. The bigger companion was on top of the other. Both move rhythmically, rubbing every inch of their body together in the process. Every thrusts would be rewarded with sultry moans that would echo through the hard-walled library. The heat from their bodies radiates around the cold air surrounding them. Sweat trickled down their forehead which would make everything even wetter. Butterfly kisses were planted everywhere, leaving marks that proved they belong to each other. At times, they joined their lips and shared their essences together. Everything was a daze. Nearing the end, screams were heard indicating release. That fateful night they became one again.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka breathed out his lover's name. "I love you." He took Fuji's hand and kissed it. "Won't you say you love me too?" He said with his deep and husky voice.

Fuji was still panting and feeling out of breath. He finally felt whole again. Today had been an emotional turmoil for him but he feels better now. "I-I love you too Mitsu." He gave Tezuka a dazzling smile and wrapped his hands around Tezuka's neck.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tezuka leaned down to kiss Fuji but was interrupted when Fuji stifled a yawn. He looked so cute that Tezuka couldn't resist a smile.

"Ahh, I did not realize the time. It's getting late, we should head back now."

"Okay Mitsu." Fuji tried to stand up and gave a little gasp when he realized how sore he was.

Tezuka looked at Fuji apologetically and helped him into his clothes. He could see how tired Fuji was. Tezuka grabbed both of their bags and the two of them walked out their library. He wondered how he will ever study in the library again without images of Fuji sprawled naked on the floor popping into his head.

The street was silent, only the beautiful music made by crickets could be heard. The dark sky was filled with glistening stars which shone beautifully on the dark street. The presence of dim light from the lamp posts along the alley added the brilliance to the street. The ground was wet due the merciless rain that hit hours ago. Tezuka walked down the beautiful passageway with Fuji piggy back riding him. Silence engulfed the moment, and Tezuka assumed Fuji was sleeping. The sound of shoes squishing the wet ground filled the silent walk. Suddenly Tezuka felt Fuji's arm tighten around his neck as Fuji snuggled closer to his back. "Mitsuuu…" So Fuji wasn't sleeping.

"What is it Syusuke?" Tezuka said with a gentle voice.

"I'm so happy…" Tezuka could feel that Fuji was smiling against his back and it sent a warm feeling in his body.

"Ah… me too Syusuke"

"Mitsu's body is so warm… I like it very much!" He giggled weakly. The giggling stopped. "Mitsu…"

"Yes Syusuke?"

"I don't mind being sore everyday… as long as you can carry me like this, I'll feel very happy…"

"Syusuke… "

"I love you Mitsu… I love you very much" Fuji snuggled closer to Tezuka. "Please don't ever leave me Mitsu, I won't be able to live without you."

"Fuji Syusuke… I'll take care of you for the rest of your life, I'll cherish every moment of our life together, I'll be by your side every day, I'll love you till my last breath Syusuke."

Fuji was too stunned to respond. "Mitsu…."

"I love you so much Syusuke… if my love was an ocean, there will be no more land. If my love were the deserts, you will see only sand, and if my love were stars, you will be seeing stars even in daytime." Tezuka stopped walking "Be mine Syusuke, Be only mine"

"Mitsu is so cheesy! But I like it… Silly Mitsu, I was already yours from the beginning." Fuji let out a shy laughter.

"Promise me you will keep your words Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

"I promise Syusuke."

"That's good to hear." Tezuka started walking again. After some time Tezuka felt Fuji breathing softly against his neck. Now Tezuka was sure that Fuji was asleep.

…

The next morning, Tezuka went to his classroom as usual. When he was about to enter his class, he spotted Nanaka waiting in front of his classroom. Upon seeing Tezuka, she greeted him. "Tezuka sama…"

"Nanaka" Tezuka acknowledged her. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just that I wanted to apologize for yesterday." She looked to the ground avoiding eye contact with Tezuka.

"You didn't do anything Nanaka, so please don't apologize."

"It was really my fault Tezuka sama, you and your lover had a quarrel because of me." Tezuka didn't respond to her. "I finally noticed the reason why you rejected me Tezuka sama, you have such a wonderful lover..." She gave him a sincere smile.

Tezuka stared at Nanaka disbelievingly, how did she know about Fuji. "I'm sorry for finding this out unintentionally… it was just that it was obvious yesterday… the way you looked at him explains everything Tezuka sama. I know you really love him."

Tezuka nodded. Now that Nanaka knew about his relationship with Fuji, he feels at ease. "I believe my secret is safe with you Nanaka."

"Ah don't worry I won't tell others that the great Tezuka Kunimitsu is already taken." She said teasingly. "I wish you a happy relationship Tezuka sama… and if you don't mind, can I at least be your friend?"

"You already are Nanaka." A miniscule smile formed on Tezuka's lip. Nanaka returned the smile whole heartedly.

The two suddenly noticed Fuji was walking along the corridor with some of his classmates. He was heading to his next class they assumed. He was talking and laughing amusedly and that was when his lovely azure eyes met Tezuka's. He flashed a beautiful smile to Tezuka and disappeared from their sight.

"Is he going to be mad because he saw you and me here?" Nanaka asked.

"No, he trusts me…"

...A/N : hope all of you are satisfied with this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Comments and suggestions on how to improve this story are deeply appreciated. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone! It's been quite a while hasn't it ? Please forgive me dear readers, i know i have been a bad author :-( I haven't updated in a very, very, very long time. Thanks to all of you who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. To everyone who asked about the update, here it is finally! I hope all of you will enjoy this. Truth is i've been pretty busy lately, and i've also started writing another story so my my focus has been elsewhere for a while. But don't worry guys, i will definitely finish this story, i promise! I hope all of you will stick around till the end of this story :-)

**Chapter 13**

All the regulars were in the locker room, they were chattering about their life when suddenly Eiji made a scene.

"What? You are going out on a date?!" Eiji shouted unbelievingly. All the regulars turned to look at the cat-like boy and the power player.

"Shhh quiet Eiji sempai! I want it to be secret." Momoshiro's face turned scarlet.

"Opss sorry…" Eiji bit his tongue.

"So is it true, Momo's going out for a date?" Fuji suddenly appeared behind the two.

Momo and Eiji shivered from the sudden presence. "Err Fuji sempai… Y-yes I guess so." Momo answered hesitantly while blushing slightly.

"Maa, I'm so jealous Momo. Tachibana's sister must be so lucky to have you as a date." Fuji could feel the envy creeping up his body.

Momo froze at the mention of his date. Fuji sempai is so sharp he thought to himself. "You knew Fujilko?!" Eiji asked enthusiastically.

"Of course I know. I also know that our Ochibi is dating Ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter. They both are going out for a date after school today if I'm not mistaken." Fuji said with a smile while looking at their youngest player.

Ryoma stopped buttoning his shirt when he heard the comment. "Fuji senpai… don't interfere with my life."

"You two were just being obvious, it's not my fault. I notice things you know." Fuji shrugged.

"Cehh, you should get yourself a lover senpai, so that you will mind your own business."

"What if I say I already have a lover hmm?" Fuji said, a smile forming on his lips. There were gasps from the regulars as they heard Fuji's confession.

Ryoma stayed silent for a moment as he tried to process what Fuji said. "I don't think any girl would want to be your lover senpai, no girl would want a boyfriend who looks like a girl." Echizen answered blatantly.

There were gasps again. All the regulars stared at the daring Ryoma, and this time it was Fuji's turn to stay silent.

"Echizen, you shouldn't say things like that to your senpai." A rich, deep voice suddenly echoed through the small room.

All the regulars turned to look at their buchou who had just entered the room. "B-buchou…."

"Echizen?" Tezuka folded his arms while looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at his buchou who was staring at him with an intense glare. It was clear that his buchou wanted him to apologize.

"Cehhh, fine. I'm sorry Fuji senpai. I shouldn't have said that."

Fuji chuckled lightly at the commotion "It's nothing Echizen. I think you should leave now, Ryuzaki chan is waiting for you."

Ryoma blushed slightly. "Don't joke around senpai."

With that, all the regulars dispersed from the locker room leaving only Tezuka and Fuji there.

"Syusuke are you okay?" Tezuka looked at his lover, wondering if he was hurt by what Ryoma said earlier.

Fuji's lips curled into a beautiful smile. He felt at bliss whenever Tezuka called him by his given name. "I'm fine Mitsu."

"I should punish him for being rude like that."

Fuji let out a small laugh. "Mitsuuu, really, I'm fine… you don't have to do that for me. I think I like our ochibi being rude, he's cute that way."

Tezuka frowned slightly "Whatever you say Syusuke. It's fine by me as long as you're okay. "

"Mitsu is so kind, I love you." Fuji claimed honestly

"Ah." Tezuka turned his back and faced his locker, he was changing into his school uniform when a pair of arms circled around him from the back.

"Syusuke?"

"Mitsu…" Fuji leaned his cheeks on Tezuka's back.

"What is it Syusuke." Tezuka asked softly.

"I'm so jealous of Echizen and Momo…" Tezuka could feel Fuji pouting at his back. "They can go out for dates like normal couples do… but we can't…."

A heavy feeling settled on Tezuka's heart. He turned his body to face Fuji. He raised his hands and touched Fuji's cheeks. "Syusuke, do you want to go out on a date?"

"Yes, I want to do everything normal couples do with you Mitsu." Fuji looked up into his lover's eyes.

Tezuka smiled down at Fuji. He stroked his cheeks lightly and gave him a small peck on the lips. He would do anything to keep Fuji happy. If Fuji wants to go out on a date then he will get it.

"Syusuke, will you go out on a date with me?"

…

Brrringggggg. Fuji's alarm sounded, waking the boy up. Fuji woke up with a huge smile on his face. He must have looked like an idiot to anyone who saw him that moment because nobody wakes up feeling that happy. Fuji has never been a morning person but today was different. Today was an exception. Nothing could dampen Fuji's happy mood today.

"Today is the day!" Fuji shouted to himself excitedly. He woke up early that day because it was the day he was finally going out on a date with Tezuka. He had not slept well last night, wondering how he would spend the day with Tezuka.

He quickly took a shower and put on his best shirt. He had tried on every single thing in his closet last night before picking out the outfit of the day. He had to look good today. He put on a short sleeved baby blue shirt and paired it with white khaki pants. He neatly combed his delicate brown hair. He checked out his reflection on the mirror several times, making sure that he looked great. He wanted to look good for Tezuka.

After spending a long hour in his room, he went downstairs to the kitchen, put on his apron and started to make bento. He was too engrossed with his task at hand that he failed to notice Yumiko's presence in the kitchen, eyes watching him intently.

"I hope you didn't put too much wasabi in there Syusuke." Fuji was startled and turned to see Yumiko leaning against kitchen counter casually, one finger twirling her hair.

"Nee-san, don't do that. I almost had a heart attack." Fuji said, shock evident on his face.

Yumiko let out a soft chuckle. "You know Syusuke, only love-struck girls put that much of an effort in making bento."

Fuji blushed at her statement. "I- I just…you know j-just..." Fuji stammered, not knowing how to reply to her. He was embarrassed for getting caught doing something that girlish.

"I'm just kidding Syusuke. So, aren't you going to tell me where you are headed to today? You look stunning by the way." Yumiko said while sipping her coffee.

"Oh, I'm just meeting up with a friend. We're going for a movie." Fuji said, relieved that the word came out smoothly from his mouth.

"Friend? Hmm, interesting…I know you very well Syusuke… a 'friend' wouldn't get you all flustered up like this. I've never seen you this enthusiastic before." Yumiko teased Fuji. Fuji stared back her and tried his best to not blush in front of his sister.

Getting no response from Fuji, she put the mug down on the table before walking out from the kitchen, suppressing a smile.

"Well, good luck on your date, make sure you don't do anything dirty Syusuke." She grinned evilly before disappearing from Fuji's sight.

Fuji let out a sigh. Yumiko nee-san loves to tease him. He felt like his heart had stopped beating just now, scared that Yumiko would find out about his little secret. Would Yumiko accept his sexual preference, he thought inwardly.

Fuji made his way to the train station and waited for Tezuka's arrival. They had promised to meet there. The entire journey to the station his mind wondered about millions of possibilities of things going wrong today. He's waited so long for this moment and he wanted it to be perfect. He would not let anything ruin today.

He checked his watch, he was half an hour early. This was his first date with Tezuka. One would have thought they had been to dates countless times before. After all they had done much more intimate things than this haven't they. But no, Tezuka and Fuji have never been on a date before which is why Fuji found himself yearning for this moment.

Sometimes after practice they would stop at a nearby ice cream parlor and get something before walking back home. At times they would stop at the park to hang out there. However none of those accounts for a real date.

Fuji has been on dates before with other people. People he's never had feelings for but were too kind to turn down. Most of those dates were one-sided and Fuji would always find himself stealing glances at his watch wanting the date to be over as quick as possible. Now however, he would sell his soul to have a date with Tezuka.

"Ahh…looks like someone is eager for the date." He jolted in surprise when he felt someone whispering in his ear.

"M-mitsu" He turned as he registered to whom the deep and sexy voice belongs to.

"Hey." Tezuka greeted him with a smile.

Fuji blushed furiously when he realized how handsome Tezuka looked in his casual attire. He scanned his lover top to bottom, Tezuka was wearing a simple black polo t-shirt with faded jeans. He felt like he was seeing a different Tezuka. Not Tezuka the respected buchou of the tennis club, not Tezuka the honored student council president, not Tezuka the excellent student of Seigaku. Right now in front of him is a Tezuka that looks no different from other teenagers. This is his Mitsu. A sense of pride ran up his body when he realized Tezuka belongs to him, not anybody else but him.

"So, shall we?" Tezuka interrupted Fuji's thoughts and offered his hand to Fuji. Fuji has never felt any happier than this in his life. His lips curled into a beautiful smile and he gladly accepted Tezuka's hand before heading towards the arriving train.

In the train, they sat next to each other discussing the plans for the day. Fuji suggested going for a movie. There was this one movie he was eager to watch and he thought now was the perfect time to watch this anticipated movie with his beloved one.

'Baby of Human Eater' Tezuka gaped at the poster that Fuji pointed at when they arrived at the theater. Ridiculous was the first word Tezuka thought of when he saw the poster. The name alone was enough to ensure Tezuka that this movie would be a bad one, and not just normal bad too but really bad.

The poster depicted the picture of a baby who was soaked in blood and two adults with their mouths opened wide in a scream. This infant is going to eat them? A baby will have adults as a meal? Tezuka has never been a movie person, especially horror movies. This movie was worse than horror, it was ridiculous! He loves Fuji very much but there was no way they were going to watch this movie.

"Awww, come on Mitsu…Lets watch this…It's interesting! It's about a baby boy who was killed right after he was born by his own parents and his soul seeked for revenge after that and blah..blah..blah…" Fuji was babbling away about the movie. Tezuka had a frown on his face as heard the story line. He would never watch such a movie. How could a small and helpless infant seek for revenge?

"Please, please, please Mitsu… with me on top." Fuji was pleading with his puppy eyes while clasping his hands together. Oh gosh, who could resist that look? Tezuka let out a heavy sigh and gave his lover a sincere smile.

"All right Syusuke, you win. Let me buy the tickets. Wait for me here and don't follow some weird strangers." Tezuka said while patting Fuji's head.

Fuji pouted cutely. "I'm not a child you know." Tezuka chuckled amusedly and went to the ticket counter.

Fuji watched as Tezuka joined other guys who were queuing at the counter, buying the tickets for their dates of course. He felt a sudden jolt of excitement in his body. So, this is how it is to be in a real date! He watched how amazingly Tezuka stood out from the rest of the guys there. In fact, he could see some girls giggling, of course while blushing madly at Tezuka. They seemed to be searching, looking around, trying to figure out who is be the lucky 'girl' Tezuka belongs to_. Hey I'm his lover! _The desire to show off to those girls was growing inside Fuji. He grinned proudly at the thought.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka called Fuji's name several times, waking him up from his thoughts.

"Sorry Mitsu… When did you get here? I didn't notice."

"A minute ago when you were spacing out?"

"I'm sorry Mitsu… Let's go now." Fuji pulled Tezuka's arm towards the theater happily. Along the way Tezuka had the urge the hold Fuji's hand, but he knew he could not do so. He was a bit jealous seeing other couples do what they could not.

In the theater, they both sat on the seats that was a bit isolated from others. Tezuka purposely chose those seats for them. Once they were seated, Tezuka quickly put his hands on Fuji's and started to intertwine his fingers with Fuji's slender one. Fuji was startled at first. He looked at Tezuka, but Tezuka only stared straight ahead. Fuji's lips curled into a smile. Sometimes his boyfriend can be very bold he realized. He tightened the grip of their hands.

The movie started. They watched the movie in silence. Most of the times Tezuka would frown at the scenes displayed whereas Fuji would be laughing to himself. Sometimes Fuji would make comments at which Tezuka would hesitantly nod.

The time spent in the movie wasn't romantic at all! Tezuka was quite disappointed because they couldn't get intimate in the dark cinema. Fuji was too engrossed with the movie that whenever Tezuka made a move Fuji did not realize it and he would sometimes burst out laughing. Once, when Tezuka placed his hand on Fuji's thigh, Fuji jumped from his seat. Perhaps he thought that the baby from the movie crawled out of the screen and attacked him. People started looking their way and Tezuka had to stand up and apologize to them. After that, Tezuka did not dare make any more moves. He simply let Fuji enjoy the movie. There are many great things about Fuji Syusuke but his taste in movies is not one of them.

When the movie ended, the two walked out of the theater and Fuji started talking animatedly about the movie. He really enjoyed the movie it seemed. Tezuka smiled at his lover, Fuji was so cute talking non-stop like an excited child. Fuji noticed that Tezuka was staring at him the whole time, this made him blushed and he stopped talking.

"Why did you stop Syusuke? Tell me more about the movie." Tezuka said teasingly with his husky voice. Fuji turned his face away. "N-no I don't want to! Mitsu is so mean! You made me look like an idiot."

"I can't help it Syusuke… you were too cute." Tezuka leaned down and kissed Fuji's forehead. Fuji looked at Tezuka and pouted. "Next time stop me when I talk too much."

"Well, I don't know, it depends I guess."

Fuji punched Tezuka playfully.

"Mitsu…"

"Yes Syusuke?"

"I'm hungry..."

"Yes, I know my koibito. Let's find a good place to eat… they might have a nice restaurant around here." Tezuka looked around him, trying to find any good restaurants near their vicinity.

"Don't worry Mitsu, I brought our launch, let's find a picnic spot instead." Fuji suggested cheerfully.

"You cooked us lunch?" Tezuka asked unbelievingly.

"Of course I did! Why are you making such a face!" Fuji pouted again.

"No, I'm just surprised my boyfriend can cook. You're a complete package it seems, beautiful and good in the kitchen. What more can a man ask for?" Tezuka said teasingly and he leaned down to Fuji's ear and whispered something. "You'd make a good life partner for me Syusuke… I'm glad."

Fuji's face turned as red as a tomato. "D-don't joke around Mitsu! I'm hungry, let's eat."

"Yes yes my Syusuke, let's eat. I know a good place" Tezuka ruffled Fuji's hair and started walking.

Tezuka led Fuji to a flower garden which would make a good spot for a picnic. He laid out a mat that Fuji had brought with him and settled down on it. They both sat next to each other as Fuji took out the bento he made earlier. Tezuka was hesitant to eat at first for he knew Fuji's weird gastronomic preferences. Fuji took a piece of sushi and fed it to Tezuka. Tezuka hoped that it would not be wasabi sushi. Surprisingly it turned out to be really good. The rest of the food was really good as well.

They talked about nothing and everything. They laughed and smiled together. Both of them knew it would be a day that would forever be etched in their mind. Time passed without them realizing it. Both were too caught up in their moment of bliss.

"Mitsu look, it's almost sunset!" Fuji pointed to the horizon in excitement. Fuji has always wanted to experience watching the sunset with his lover.

"Ah, yes." Tezuka pulled Fuji closer to him. Fuji rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder and sighed happily. The two watched the sun slowly disappear from their point of view. It was spectacular but to Fuji it seemed almost magical for he was there witnessing one of the wonders of the world with his beloved right next to him.

Tezuka watched Fuji enjoying the beautiful scenery in front of him. Fuji's mouth was slightly parted and there was a big smile on his place. Watching the sunset was a beautiful thing but at that moment Tezuka thought there was nothing more beautiful than watching his lover smiling in his arms.

…

The train was quite empty during their ride home. Maybe it was because of the festival held at the stop before. Most of the passengers got off at the previous station. Tezuka was sitting next to Fuji at the corner. An old man was sleeping with his mouth hung open in front of their seat.

Tezuka turned to look at Fuji who was resting his head on Tezuka's shoulder. From that position, Tezuka could smell Fuji's sweet-scented hair perfectly. For some reason he suddenly felt aroused. He sighed. Who knew sweet smelling hair could be so arousing. Then he realized this was Fuji, everything about him is desirable.

Tezuka tried to brush away the feeling of lust creeping up inside him. He looked away facing the other side but somehow his eyes managed to land on his lover again. He took a good look at his lover. Fuji's short sleeved t-shirt which was a little bit too short was not helping at all, his creamy white arms were exposed deliciously. They looked very soft and Tezuka's hand was aching to touch them.

Tezuka started to shift uncomfortably on his seat, and it woke Fuji up from his nap.

"Mitsu, what's wrong? Am I too heavy?" Fuji looked up to face Tezuka while rubbing his eyes.

Fuji looked so beautiful. His lips were parted as if inviting a kiss. Tezuka couldn't hold his desire anymore. He leaned down and captured Fuji's lips with his own. Fuji was taken aback at first because Tezuka was actually kissing him in public. He wanted to refuse but the intoxicating feeling Tezuka gave him prevented him from doing so. He melted into the kiss and let Tezuka take control.

Fire coursed through Tezuka's veins. He put his hand behind Fuji's head and tilted it a little wanting to deepen the kiss. His tongue entered Fuji and he started to explore the hot cavern. Fuji submissively complied with his buchou. Finally unable to resist the urge to hold Fuji, Tezuka's hand snaked under Fuji's t-shirt and caressed his chest. Tezuka's fingers quickly attacked the two erected rose buds that made Fuji elicit a sultry moan.

The old man in front of them shifted a bit in his sleep but it didn't stop them from continuing. The touch made Fuji shiver, a reaction he couldn't suppress. He brought his own hands to Tezuka's shoulders and pulled him closer to him. When he felt Tezuka's hands starting to move to his hip, he clutched Tezuka's collar tightly because the feeling was too overwhelming that he felt a bit light-headed.

Tezuka's body was screaming. He wanted Fuji _now_. He could barely hold himself back, he broke the kiss and pulled the boy towards him to bury his face in the crook of Fuji's neck. Breathing hard, his body shook slightly with passion and lust. He breathed in the sweet scent of Fuji's hair. His arms tightened around Fuji, holding him in place. Then, Tezuka whispered huskily into Fuji's ear.

"Syusuke…" His voice was full with need.

The voice sent a jolt of excitement in Fuji's body. "Hmm?" was the only thing Fuji could gasp out at that moment.

"I want you." Tezuka's voice trembled slightly. "Let's get off this train. Now." It was more like an order than a suggestion.

"Hmm" Fuji replied, voice weak with desire. He straightened his t shirt and got up. Tezuka pulled Fuji's hand to the exit. When the train stopped at the next station, both youth quickly got off. It was such an unfamiliar street but Tezuka's mind was occupied with something else that he didn't give a damn about his surrounding.

He pulled Fuji to the nearest love hotel and checked in. Once they entered the room, Tezuka roughly pinned Fuji against the wall and claimed his lips hungrily. Tezuka's manhood was throbbing painfully against his jeans, he could not hold back anymore. His desire for Fuji was soaring. He kissed Fuji like there was no tomorrow. He felt like an animal because he was practically devouring Fuji's face. Tezuka stopped attacking Fuji when he felt two hands pushing against his chest. Tezuka looked at Fuji perplexedly.

"Nee san will be worried... I-I need to inform her first." He told Tezuka while panting heavily.

Tezuka growled "Do you need to do it now?" Tezuka leaned down and kissed the crook of Fuji's neck.

"Mmm y-yes." Fuji looked at his lover whose eyes were laced with hunger and need.

Tezuka rolled his head back frustratedly. "Make it quick." He walked away, leaving Fuji by the door.

Fuji quickly reached out for his phone inside his backpack and dialed Yumiko's number.

"Ah Nee san… I'm sorry, I think i'm going to be home late tonight." Fuji slumped on the bed.

Tezuka opened the drawer only to discover all sorts of toys there. Some he was familiar with, others he had never seen before. None of the toys caught his interest though. He just wanted to have Fuji _now_. He looked at his lover who was sitting comfortably on the bed while talking on the phone. His manhood was getting hard beyond control. He gritted his teeth, how could Fuji ignore him like that for a phone call that could be done later? _You are going to pay for this Syusuke. _

Finally, when lust had taken full control of him, he pulled out his t-shirt and tossed it to the side. Fuji who noticed this turned into a thousand shades of red. Tezuka unbuckled his belt and walked predatorily to Fuji. Fuji gulped at the sight. Tezuka hovered over his prey and Fuji fell flat on his back.

"N-nee san…I think I won't be back after all." Fuji's voice trembled as he said that. Tezuka took the phone from Fuji and threw it to the other side of the bed.

Tezuka adjusted his position on top of Fuji and roamed his hands all over him. He bit Fuji's lips and kissed him passionately. Feeling Fuji did not refuse him this time, Tezuka didn't hold back. He kissed Fuji hungrily. After a while, Fuji started to cooperate. He kissed Tezuka back.

Tongue on tongue, their saliva mingled as the kiss became more heated. Fuji could feel his lungs burning because of the lack of air. Tezuka though was not showing any signs of stopping. He continued to ravish Fuji. Finally sensing that his lover was deprived of air, he broke the kiss unwillingly. Damn his stamina, he cursed inwardly.

As they separated, Fuji's face was flushed and he was panting and sweating heavily. The sight only urged Tezuka's desires even more. He licked his lips and stared at Fuji.

Fuji looked into his lover's eyes and saw lust, love, desire and hunger all at once. He's always known that Tezuka is a very passionate man in everything he does including tennis. On the bed? No exception.

Tezuka lifted up Fuji's shirt and attacked his nipples. He licked and sucked the two rosy buds like a hungry man. Fuji arched his back from the sudden sensation. He does not know what has gotten into Tezuka today, but he's not complaining though. He liked this side of Tezuka.

"Ummm M-mitsu…maybe we should shower first." Fuji said between gasps, trying to see what reaction Tezuka would give him.

"That is not gonna happen. I won't let you leave the bed tonight." Tezuka said huskily. He was in control and he knew it. Fuji was not getting any say in this.

Fuji let out a small smile, he somehow got the feeling that he won't be able to walk right tomorrow. He does not mind though, as long as he could fulfill Tezuka's desire he would be very happy. Seeing Tezuka wanting him like this gives him a feeling unlike anything before. It was as though as he was the centre of Tezuka's universe and he liked that very much.

His thoughts were cut when Tezuka attacked his lips again. He brought his arms and hung them around Tezuka's neck and kissed him back with equal ferocity.

The sound of the bed creaking and their passionate moans filled the night as the sky fell witness to their wild lovemaking. When they were done, both fell back on the bed, sweat covering their bodies. Their eyes found each other and words did not have to be uttered for they knew deep down that they were bounded by love. Nothing could get in their way after this.

...

A/N : So did you guys like it ? Btw, i've been writing this new story called Light in the darkness. It's another story featuring Tezuka and Fuji. Be sure to check it out guys :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there guys! I'm finally done with this chapter! Some of the readers have been asking for a lemon scene, so here it is haha. Thank you for everyone who has left a review for the last chapter, you guys really make happy! Enjoy guys, and i hope i haven't kept you waiting too long :-)**

**Chapter 14**

"Mizuki san, what are we doing here?" Fuji Yuuta asked nervously behind the bushes next to Seigaku's tennis court.

"Isn't it obvious? We're collecting data." Mizuki Hajime answered nonchalantly while capturing photos of Seigaku regulars that were having a practice match.

"What if my aniki saw me?" Yuuta asked worriedly.

"Then he will be very happy to see his beloved brother coming all the way from St Rudolph to visit him." Mizuki said twirling his hair.

"I don't want to use that as an excuse! He will get the wrong idea."

"Then don't get caught, it's that simple." Mizuki pressed the shutter button and captured a few more pictures.

Fuji Yuuta grumbled silently. He hated being anywhere that related him to his brother. It's not that he hates his brother, in fact he loves him very much. He has long outgrown the insecure little brother who hates being compared to the older brother who seems to do all the right things. Yuuta sighed when he remembered how he was back then. All the things he did, he knew it hurt his brother but his aniki, being the kind and loving person that he is never did anything hurtful in return.

Yuuta could never hate his brother. He just does not want to show his feelings to him. Perhaps it was due to his brother's tendency to show his brotherly love openly to people which he found to be very embarrassing. Yuuta has always been very different from his brother. His brother never had a hard time portraying his emotions while he lacked severely in that area.

"Thats weird…" Mizuki brought the camera down. "I can't see Seigaku number 1 and 2."

"You mean my aniki and his buchou?" Yuuta asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, do you think they're having a secret practice somewhere else? Because I've already checked Tezuka's schedule and he has no other activity except tennis practice this evening."

"You even checked his schedule? What are you Mizuki san? A private investigator?" Yuuta asked ridiculously.

"Hmm lets check in the locker room… They might be there." Mizuki started tip toeing to the locker room.

"Oi Mizuki san, I think that is unnecessary." Yuuta sighed but he followed his club manager anyway.

Once they reached the back of the locker room, Yuuta and Mizuki peeked through the window. Mizuki's predictions were true, they were both indeed there.

Tezuka was looking at some paperwork on the bench while Fuji was talking animatedly to his buchou. From their view, it can be seen that Tezuka simply muttered monosyllabic replies while scanning the papers, totally ignoring Fuji.

Yuuta smiled at this, he knew how his brother loves to mess with other people's peace, Tezuka seemed to be one of them.

"What documents do you think he's reading? It must be their secret practice regimen." Mizuki commented. "We must get our hands on those papers."

"I don't know Mizuki san." Yuuta answered shortly, he is not into all this 'investigating' thing. His eyes were only on his brother.

After some time, Yuuta could see his brother pouting at his buchou. Maybe he was tired of being ignored.

Yuuta smiled amusedly. He found that gesture to be cute. Nobody has ignored his aniki like that. At the same time, Yuuta saw the stoic buchou looking up from his papers, eyes now focused on his brother. The next thing that happened was not something that he'd anticipated. It was beyond his wildest imaginations.

He saw how the Seigaku buchou roughly pulled his aniki to his lap and kissed him passionately. The paperwork was thrown to the floor.

Both Yuuta's and Mizuki's eyes were bulging from the sight. Mizuki dropped his camera, millions of thoughts running through his mind.

Yuuta had a hard time processing the scene unfolding in front of him. Is the buchou attacking his aniki? Is he abusing his position as a buchou and taking advantage on his aniki? Wait wait, more importantly is that really Tezuka Kunimitsu? The calm and collected tennis player that everyone always look up to?

He looks different… he looks more feral. But fuck that, even if he is Tezuka, what the hell was he doing with his aniki! He is assaulting his aniki! And that is unforgivable!

Yuuta stood up and was about to barge into the locker room when Mizuki stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"Obviously I'm saving my aniki." He glared at his manager.

"Yuuta, don't be a fool, it's obvious that your aniki is enjoying it."

"Don't be ridiculous! Are you saying that my aniki is a fag? I know you don't really like my aniki Mizuki san, but you cannot say something this bad about him! My aniki is not someone like that!" Yuuta said defensively.

Mizuki sighed. "Yuuta, i'm just stating the obvious… you know your aniki more than me. Why don't you take a look at your aniki and tell me what you see."

Yuuta had a disbelieving look on his face. He then took a look at the scene again. His aniki was now pressed against the wall with the buchou 'eating' his neck. From that position, he could see his aniki's face clearly.

Fuji's eyes were closed and his lips was parted. Fuji was running his hand through the other teen's hair. His face displayed nothing other than pure bliss. Yuuta stood there frozen for a moment. _Aniki is enjoying this ?_

"So Seigaku's Fuji Syusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu are involved with each other… This is an interesting data." Mizuki took a shot of the scene.

Yuuta's hands balled into a fist. This is not happening, his brother is not involved with another guy, his brother is not...gay. He snatched the camera from Mizuki and threw it to the ground before crushing it with his feet.

"Yuuta! What did you do to my precious camera!" Mizuki exclaimed in shock.

Yuuta did not even spare Mizuki a glance, he simply walked away.

….

The bus ride to St Rudolph was spent with Yuuta staring out the window. The making out scene between his aniki and the stoic buchou kept replaying in his head.

It was so sudden. He never knew his aniki was into guys before. It's true that there were a few guys hitting on his aniki before, but his aniki never spared a glance at them. The inside of Yuuta's head was a big mess and he did not know how to clear it.

Yuuta knew that his aniki was beautiful. He was a guy too and he knew what people see in his brother. People,no matter their gender will turn their heads when Fuji Syusuke walks by. His brother on the other hand has never showed any interest in any of them. So what was different now ? What was so special about Tezuka Kunimitsu ? Wait, his brother had known Tezuka for a long time, does that mean they've been together all these time ? Has his brother been hiding something this big all along ? Yuuta thought of the countless times his brother had stayed over at Tezuka's place to study and he felt sick to his stomach.

_Aniki is gay. Aniki is gay_. Those words kept repeating like a mantra in his head. Yuuta let out a frustrated sigh. Now that he's known the skeleton in his brother's closet what should he do about it ?

Yuuta pinched the bridge of his nose. He wanted to erase what he'd seen in the locker room today so badly. Should he confront his brother about this or should he just pretend to be in the dark ? More importantly is he okay about this ? He was not a homophobe, in fact he's never given much thought about the topic before. But now that he was experiencing it on a personal level he does not know where he stand.

When he arrived at his dorm, he went straight to his bed, not even bothering to attend class after that. He willed himself to sleep and forget about everything that has happened but failed miserably. He stared at the ceiling, his mind already thinking about the issue at hand. How is he going to face his aniki after this ?

…..…..

Fuji rested his chin on his hands and looked out the window with a faraway look on his face. The class was so boring that his mind was drifting back to the scene in the locker room this morning.

He remembered how Tezuka kissed him so ferociously that he knees went weak. He liked to see Tezuka lose control like that. It was like Tezuka's stoic facade is broken into pieces whenever he is with him. A sense of pride ran in his body as he thought of how he is the only one who could make Tezuka drop his stoic facade.

He was glad no one else saw that side of Tezuka but him. God knows how many girls will be on the prowl for him if they know how passionate he actually was. Even Fuji was only beginning to learn the many layers of Tezuka Kunimitsu. He liked peeling off those layers slowly as time goes by.

His thoughts were cut when he caught the sight of Tezuka from the corner of his eyes. Tezuka was walking across his class corridor with a guy who was known to be the vice president of student council. They were both discussing some important matter it seemed.

Fuji had a naughty smile on his face. It would be fun to mess with Tezuka he thought. He raised his hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Sensei,I don't feel quite well. Can i go to the infirmary." He said feigning a weak face.

Eiji that was lazily leaning his head on the desk quickly lifted his head up upon hearing Fiji.

"Yes Fuji kun, you may." The teacher gave him the permission.

Fuji faked a cough causing Eiji to look at his friend unbelievably. Fuji winked at his friend, Eiji simply shrugged and leaned back against the table.

He quickly ran out of the class and followed Tezuka from behind.

"Tezuka… " Fuji called out to his lover. Tezuka and his acquaintance turned to look at him.

"Fuji, what are you doing here at a time like this?" Tezuka asked, authority evident in his voice.

Hamada, the vice president looked at Fuji questioningly too.

Fuji cleared his throat, preparing to fake the sickness. "Ummm I don't feel well today… My body feels hot and my head hurts so much that I can't focus in class... I think I'm coming down with a fever." Fuji moaned. His cheeks turned red and a thin hand was brought up to the side of his forehead as he closed his eyes. Fuji resisted a smile and thought he earned a pat on the back for his performance.

Tezuka was taken aback and his eyes widened slightly more than normal. He somehow got the feeling that Fuji was faking this.

"You should've stayed in class, it will be over in a few minutes. Don't let this small thing distract you from your study." Tezuka said in monotone.

Fuji gaped at Tezuka's response. Did Tezuka just lecture him? He didn't expect such a response from his lover. Tezuka should be worried about him being sick. Or maybe Tezuka already knew he was pretending. But still Tezuka should show at least a little concern._You're my boyfriend for god sake _! Fuji pouted internally.

"I think Fuji kun should go to the infirmary Tezuka. He must be very sick." Hamada said concernedly.

Fuji gleamed happily at Hamada's response. He got an idea.

"Hmmm I think so too. I wanna go to infirmary but I'm too weak to walk Hamada kun." Fuji moaned, voice weak and frail. His face turned pink again as if it was on his command.

Hamada blushed slightly. His name somehow sounded sexy coming from Fuji's mouth. Fuji's face looked too arousing that he couldn't keep his eyes away from it.

Tezuka frowned a little. What was Fuji trying to prove here. He looked at Hamada and knew what was running through his head. Something similar to rage began to form in his core. _How dare he look at Fuji that way!_

"Let me send you to the infirmary Fuji kun, it's not good for a sick person to walk around by themself." Hamada offered while reaching for Fuji's arm.

The moment Hamada's hand landed on Fuji's arm, Tezuka's blood began to boil. _Hands off my property! _He shouted internally.

"Hamada kun you are so kind, thank you." Fuji smiled sweetly at Hamada while resting his slender hand on his shoulder. Hamada blushed even more this time.

Fuji peeked at his lover and saw how his eyes burned with anger. He smirked inwardly.

"So shall we Hamada kun? I'm afraid I might faint here and you will have to carry me." Fuji said teasingly. "Or maybe you'd like to do that." Fuji whispered in his ear.

"Y-yes! Let's get going." Hamada replied embarrassingly.

"Now Tezuka, would you excuse us, Hamada kun would like to send me to the infirmary." Fuji looked at Tezuka while batting his long eyelashes.

Tezuka hands fisted. "No." Came a firm response from Tezuka.

Hamada stood there dumbfounded for a moment, Fuji couldn't suppress his smile. "Pardon me?"

"Hamada, you're going to your class now."

Tezuka ordered his vice president. He then looked fiercely at Fuji "And I will send Fuji kun to the infirmary."

"B-but I can send Fuji kun, I don't mind going late to class."

Tezuka sent a deathly glare at him "Do what I say Hamada."

"Urmm o-okay." Disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Fuji. Follow me."

"Hai kaichou!" Fuji answered cheerfully, sickness no more heard in his voice.

The two walked away from the disappointed Hamada. Tezuka walked along the corridor quicker than Fuji, leaving Fuji a few steps behind.

Fuji tried to catch Tezuka's pace but failed because Tezuka's pace kept increasing each second."Tezuka… You are walking too fast. I'm sick remember?" Fuji asked smiling ear to ear.

Tezuka did not reply. He did not slow his pace either. Fuji pouted. He looked around him.

"Tezuka, the infirmary is not this way… I think you took the wrong-" Fuji didn't get to finish his sentence because Tezuka suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the empty student council room at the end of the corridor.

Tezuka ripped opened the door and practically tossed Fuji inside and locked the door behind him. Once he was sure the door was securely locked, he turned to stare at Fuji with his lust-filled orbs. The look sent shiver running in Fuji's body. Sure there was lust in his eyes but it was tinged with anger and Fuji did not know whether he should be scared or happy. The look seemed feral. Tezuka strode to Fuji menacingly.

Fuji stepped back and back until his body was pressed against a table. His fingers curled around the edge of the table and he bit his lower lips, he got a bad feeling about this. "M-mitsu." His voice trembled a little.

"Silent." Tezuka hissed as he grabbed both sides of Fuji's head and kissed him roughly.

Fuji was taken aback for a moment that he did not know what to do. Tezuka forced his tongue into Fuji's mouth, and started exploring that hot cavern. He toyed with Fuji's tongue, all the while roaming his hands over Fuji's delicate body. He tore his lips from Fuji's mouth and hastily moved to Fuji's jaw and then to his neck. He bit and nibbled at the region hungrily causing Fuji to gasp in pain and pleasure.

Tezuka's fingers started to fumble with the buttons on Fuji's shirt, all the while nibbling Fuji's neck. He needed to get more skin contact with the small body in front of him urgently. When the milky white chest was fully exposed, Tezuka quickly devoured the two pink cherries on the smaller youth's body like a hungry man. Fuji's body arched in response.

"Ahhh M-mitsu…" Fuji gasped out his lover's name resulting from the electrifying sensation that coursed through his body.

Tezuka could feel his length twitching as he heard the beautiful moan. He growled frustratedly and continued with his action.

"Ahhh mmmm M-mitsu w-what are you doing? Y-you'll be late to class..." Fuji said between moans.

Tezuka simply ignored him and continued abusing the buds, biting and sucking them extracting more moans from his lover.

Tezuka's hand moved to his own belt. He hastily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his hardened penis from its confinement. The proud erection was pressing against Fuji, making Fuji shudder in pleasure.

Fuji tried to peek at his lover's arousal but was stopped when Tezuka crashed his lips on Fuji's again. Tezuka's hand traveled to Fuji's exposed back, caressing them with feathery touch before he roughly push Fuji down to his knees, Fuji looked up at his lover in confusion, wondering about the reason for his current position.

Tezuka stared back at Fuji. He ran his hand along his length and looked at Fuji. His other hand went behind Fuji's neck and brought him closer to his groin.

"You know what to do."

Fuji's eyes widened in shock. He's never done this thing. Tezuka was always the one in charge while he merely complied and went with the flow. He's been submissive all along and perhaps it was time he started playing his part. He wanted to please his lover.

He took the hard shaft in his hand, all the while examining the size. It was big and the thought that it would be in him by the end of the day made him shiver.

He tried to remember how Tezuka would usually blow him. He started by kissing the tip of Tezuka'cock first, tasting the dripping pre cum that he's never tasted before. To Fuji's surprise the taste wasn't bad, it was the mixture of saltiness and bitterness, more importantly it tastes like Tezuka. He licked his lips, he kind of liked it.

"Did I ask you to stop?" Tezuka questioned sternly. Fuji looked up only to see Tezuka staring intensely at him. His breathing was slightly laboured and his hazel eyes were blazing with lust. The intense stare sent a shiver down Fuji's spine. Tezuka can be pretty scary sometimes. He's seen it on the tennis field before, now he's seeing it on a different area. A man of complete authority, that's what Tezuka is.

Fuji continued with his action. He planted soft kisses at the side of Tezuka's cock, running his lips all over the warm organ before he began to lick the shaft, all the way up and down, from the tip to the base of Tezuka's length.

After that, he took the shaft into his mouth. He started sucking as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft. The sight of Fuji's small mouth engulfing his cock made Tezuka even more horny than before.

Fuji gagged a bit as Tezuka started thrusting into his mouth but it didn't stop Fuji from sucking it. Tezuka continued to move his hips and groaned in pleasure as Fuji's hot cavern swallowed him.

"Enough." Tezuka said hoarsely as he caressed Fuji's silky locks.

Fuji looked up to smile at his lover but he did not manage to do so because the next thing that happened was so fast that before Fuji realized it he was already bent over the table with Tezuka hovering over him from behind.

Fuji's eyes widened in shock for the second time that afternoon. Is Tezuka going to take him from behind? They've never done it in this position before, they always make love facing each other. Fuji got the feeling that he'll be experiencing many firsts that afternoon.

His thoughts were cut when he felt Tezuka nuzzling against his shoulder. He mewled like a kitten as Tezuka moved to his neck and then his ear. Tezuka started to nibble, suck and lick Fuji's ear sensually. Feeling Tezuka's hot breath against his ear, Fuji was completely lost in a world of pleasure that he didn't notice Tezuka had already pulled his pants together with his boxers down.

Tezuka pulled back, he devoured Fuji's flawless back side view hungrily. The skin was flawless and slightly flushed. So beautiful, he thought to himself. His hands trailed down the smooth skin up and down and stopped when he reached two globes of flesh at Fuji's bottom. For someone as slender as Fuji, it was a surprise that he has a nice rounded ass. Tezuka squeezed the globes together, eliciting a whimper from Fuji. He did that again and again just to tease Fuji.

"Mitsuuu…" He said between his breaths.

Knowing that he wouldn't last long, Tezuka spat on his finger and guide it into the slender boy's tight hole.

"Ahhhh…" Fuji moaned in pain and pleasure that the intruding finger caused.

Tezuka added another digit and another and began scissoring, preparing Fuji for the upcoming penetration. It is true that he wanted so badly to ram into Fuji mercilessly at that time but at the same time he didn't have the heart to hurt Fuji.

Fuji sighed softly onto the table when Tezuka drew out his fingers.

Tezuka, driven by a little bit of self restrain put the tip of his member on Fuji's opening and entered his lover slowly. Fuji took a sharp intake of breath as the large cock entered him, stretching him wider. But once Tezuka was fully embedded in Fuji, his self restrain snapped. The hot tunnel of muscle was enveloping him and contracting around him making him lose himself.

He moved in and out of Fuji's body slowly before he started pounding into Fuji's delicate body like a mating wild horse. Fuji screamed in pain. He held onto the table desperately. Tezuka was a bit rough today. They've had sex a few times before, but he still couldn't get use to the feeling of being stretched yet. The friction and the lack of lubricant was making it worse.

Tezuka's large cock was tearing his insides apart. His ass was burning with pain. It wasn't all pain and no pleasure, but the pain was certainly overriding the pleasure. Tears trickled down his face but he didn't ask Tezuka to stop.

It was his fault after all, teasing Tezuka like that. He should have known he was playing with fire. Tezuka continued pounding into him mercilessly. Tezuka pulled his cock completely out and slammed back deep enough to hit Fuji's prostate. That time Fuji felt an electricity spark in his body and he arched his body back in response.

"Arghh ummm Mitsu… S-so good." Fuji whimpered. The pleasure was dulling out the pain now. "M-more." Fuji pleaded.

Tezuka gladly complied and continued thrusting. When he hit the spot again, Fuji's mind went blank. He couldn't think anymore, all he could do was feel.

He felt how Tezuka moved quicker in and out of him. He felt how each thrust became deeper and stronger. He felt how his hips moved at the same pace as Tezuka's. He felt the throbbing erection inside of him and knew how it was close to its release.

Fuji's knees went weak and he thought he would fall if Tezuka didn't hold him in place. Fuji felt a build up at his lower abdomen and was about to cum, but strangely it did not happen because Tezuka suddenly stopped thrusting into him. Fuji weakly turned his head to look at Tezuka who was pulling out his member from Fuji's ass.

Tezuka pulled a chair and sat there, his erection was still standing up proudly. Fuji looked at Tezuka perplexedly with his half lidded eyes. His cheeks were red and his lips were parted as he was panting heavily.

"Come here Syusuke." Tezuka gestured with his finger.

Fuji pushed himself from the table and walked staggeringly to Tezuka. Tezuka pulled Fuji to his laps, he pushed Fuji's thighs apart and positioned him so that Fuji was now straddling him. Fuji, getting the hint of what Tezuka was up to turned more crimson. This position was new to him too.

Tezuka eyed Fuji intensely as he held the side of Fuji's hips and slowly lowered Fuji's ass on his cock. Fuji buried his face at the crook of Tezuka's neck and clutched the back of Tezuka's shirt tightly as the cock went in. It hurt again, but not as much as before.

"Move now." Tezuka ordered with his captain voice.

Fuji pulled his head back and blinked up at Tezuka. Tezuka simply stared at him with his darkened eyes.

Fuji's energy had drained a lot during their last activity and now Tezuka was asking him to move? Why does Tezuka have to torture him like this? He was too weak to move but he too needed a release as much as Tezuka does.

Slowly, he raised his ass up only to lower himself back down. He groaned slightly as the cock went deeper into his ass causing him to shut his eyes tightly on reflex.

"Don't stop Syusuke, move." Tezuka said with his eyes closed and head rolled back.

Fuji opened his eyes and nodded slowly, sweat was starting to trickle down his forehead. After taking a deep breath, he continued to move up and down Tezuka's cock, although it was a little too slow that Tezuka groaned frustratedly. Fuji continued with the pace until Tezuka's patience was worn out.

Not able to hold it any longer, Tezuka grabbed the side of Fuji's waist and bucked his hips to meet Fuji's movement. His cock slammed Fuji's prostate hard causing Fuji to scream loudly.

Feeling that pleasure returning, he quickened his pace, wanting to feel Tezuka's cock brush against his prostate again. His movement became frantic and desperate as he clawed on Tezuka's shoulder. He needed the support because he was afraid he might faint right there due to the intense pleasure that began to wash over him.

Fuji realized it felt good to do it in this position. It brought him a slightly different kind of pleasure than before. The thrill of doing it secretly in the student council room with tons of people on the other side of the door only added the excitement to their unplanned lovemaking session.

Tezuka didn't hesitate to thrust his hips upwards to meet Fuji's movement because the sight of Fuji writhing and whimpering in front of him was too much for him to handle. The melodious moans that were pouring out of Fuji's mouth was all he needed to encourage him to go harder and deeper. His groans were mixed with Fuji's whimpers as waves of pleasure washed over their body.

Feeling his climax coming, Tezuka growled, he reached Fuji's member and stroked it. Fuji arched his back and came afterwards with a loud gasp of his lover's name. His semen squirted on both of their abdomens. Fuji's body went limp and his arms were hanging loosely around Tezuka's neck for support.

Feeling Fuji's muscle contracting around him, Tezuka groaned and thrusted a few more times before he released his seeds into Fuji's cavern. Feeling warm semen course into his body, Fuji whimpered softly and his arms around Tezuka's neck tightened slightly. His breathing was still hard and labored as he tried to calm down. He was totally worn out. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Tezuka pulled his limp member out of Fuji's ass after he had regained his breath. He stared into Fuji's afterglow face. He brushed Fuji's hair which was wet with sweat from his forehead and planted a kiss there.

"Syusuke..." He called out gently.

Fuji looked up. "Hmm?" he was still panting slightly.

"I don't like it when other people touch you, only I can touch you, you're mine, remember that." Tezuka stroked Fuji's cheeks gently.

"I'm sorry Mitsu, i just...i just wanted your attention…" Fuji said, pouting cutely.

"You have my attention all the time Syusuke." Tezuka smiled at his lover before kissing him softly on the lips.

"This is the first time i've skipped class. Just so you know, it was totally worth it." Tezuka kissed the tip of Fuji's nose. Fuji smiled at his lover.

"Come now, we should get going. Here, let me clean you up." Tezuka took some tissue and cleaned Fuji's stomach and his legs which were dripping with cum. He then took Fuji's clothes and helped him get dressed.

"Syusuke… I love you. Always remember that okay." Tezuka stroked Fuji's hair softly.

"I love you too Mitsu. Always…"

...

A/N: What do you guys think of this? Is the lemon okay? Truth is I don't have much experience writing lemons, so let me know what you think kay.. So Yuuta made an appearance in this chapter. This story is coming close to its climax, so stay tuned all of you :)) Something major will happen in the next chapter, so be sure to check it out guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! I'm finally done with this chapter so enjoy! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter, Mariahmaya, silverwoman, tightpants, fujilove your reviews are very much appreciated :))

**Chapter 15**

Fuji was waiting patiently for his dear brother's arrival. He was sitting at the dining table counting time at which his brother would be home. Today was supposed to be the day where his whole family would finally be together at home.

His mom and dad flew back to Japan for a short break. They arrived an hour ago and immediately the house was filled with happy and excited voices. Fuji has not seen his parents for quite some time and was very glad to finally have them home. Both his parents work abroad but they try to make it back to Japan at least twice each year. These were the times where the whole family will get to spend some quality times together and Fuji savors every minute of it.

His mother was already hustling around in the kitchen despite only getting back some time ago. As usual they will be having a big dinner today.

Yuuta would also be back from his dorm. Fuji and Yumiko did not even try to mask the excitement on their faces. They were both very excited for today's event. The family finally would be having dinner together after a long time.

When Fuji heard steps walking towards the door, he quickly ran to the door to greet his anticipated brother. As expected, in entered Yuuta and he was greeted by Fuji's hundred volts of cheerful face.

"Okaeri my beloved otoutou!" Fuji flashed him a bright smile. "You're home just in time! Dinner's almost ready."

Yuuta was taken aback for a moment by the overload of cheerfulness in his brother's voice. When he got back to his senses, he simply nodded as reply and walked past Fuji to his room. Fuji cocked his head to the side. He watched his brother's retreating figure questioningly. He wondered what he had done that his brother was acting so coldly towards him.

Yuuta was arranging his stuffs in the room when Fuji walked in. He plopped onto Yuuta's bed and watched his brother for a moment. Yuuta did not even bother to ask what he was doing in his room. It was silent for a few minutes.

Fuji has never felt this awkward around his brother before. It was true they were never overly attached with each other and there were many instances where Fuji would somehow end up talking one-sidedly while Yuuta would simply nod at the right places. But this was something that had never happened before. He has not seen Yuuta for months and when they finally got together Yuuta did not even so much as spare him a glance. Fuji somehow felt very distant with his brother.

"How was St Rudolph Yuuta? Did they treat you well?" Fuji asked, attempting a conversation.

"They're just fine." Yuuta replied while tidying up his books on the shelf.

"I see." Fuji sat on the bed. "Tell me if they bother you okay, I won't let my cute ototou get bullied!" Fuji smiled up at his brother.

"Ah." Came a monosyllabic reply from Yuuta which is very unlike his brother when it comes to this kind of conversation. Yuuta would always remark that he could take care of himself and does not need Fuji's help but this time he did not. Fuji wondered again what was up with his brother. Perhaps he was tired from the journey back?

When Yuuta was done unpacking and tidying his stuffs up he looked around the room for a moment, not sure of what to do. Never once did his eyes land on his brother who was seated on the far edge of his bed. He finally reached for some books from his school bag and settled down on his study table. He flipped the pages of the book and started doing his homework.

The sound of carbon rubbing against paper filled the air. Fuji could not believe this. Was his brother avoiding him? The air in the room was getting heavy and Fuji could not take the awkwardness any longer so he decided to leave before it got worse.

"I have something important to do now, I'll be in my room if you need me…" He walked out of Yuuta's room but stopped at the door. "By the way, I'm really glad that you're home Yuuta, finally we will be one complete happy family ne?" Fuji smiled slightly. Yuuta did not reply, Fuji sighed. He turned to look at his brother for one last time before leaving.

Maybe Yuuta was simply in a bad mood. He would be okay once he gets some time alone. Fuji convinced himself that everything was alright and made his way to his room.

When Yuuta heard the door close, he let out a heavy sigh. He released the pencil that he had been gripping tightly. He could not help feeling bad about the way he treated his brother. His aniki had been nothing but kind to him, and the way he welcomed him, Yuuta could tell that his brother had been waiting all day for him.

He knew he should not have acted that way. The hurt was evident on his brother's face just now and it crushed him inside. Many would assume he was uncaring towards his brother but he knew deep down that his brother means a lot to him although he failed to portray it.

Yuuta sighed again. He wondered if he should apologize to his brother. The images in his head though was still fresh and it prevented him from doing so. The scene of his aniki making out with the stoic captain kept popping up in his head and each time he had to control himself from lashing out at his brother. He could not look at his aniki the same now that he's found out about his sexual preference.

After clearing his mind, Yuuta walked out of his room. He was walking past his brother's room but a chuckling sound stopped him on his track. He wondered what made his brother laugh like that. He peeked through the door and saw his aniki laying flat on his stomach while talking to the phone. His feet were swinging lazily in the air. Fuji seemed to be enjoying the call. He laughed after making some remarks. Yuuta pressed his ear against the door, hoping that he could catch a glimpse of the conversation. Something about the way his brother laughed made him curious about the person at the end of the line.

"But Mitsuu I miss you… I want to talk with you a bit longer."

_Mitsu?! Who the hell is that? _Yuuta wondered.

"Mmmm Mitsu is so mean…" Yuuta could tell that his brother was pouting. Hastily, he took a quick peek between the door's opening just in time to see his brother's pout. He has always loved his brother's pout. It looked really cute on him. There were many times when he would get mad at his brother and all his brother had to do was pout and instantly Yuuta's anger would melt away.

After some time, whatever the person at the end of the receiver said made his aniki blush slightly.

"Hmmm Mitsuuu you make me wanna see you now…Why can't I see you now?" Fuji continued pouting and a few seconds later he laughed. "I'm just kidding Mitsu, I understand, 'I'll see you on Monday… Love you Mitsu." Fuji hung up the phone with a contented smile.

Yuuta's hand balled into a fist. Now he knew to whom his aniki had been talking to. That Mitsu must be that Tezuka guy. Anger rose inside of him. He hates to remember the fact that his aniki is dating a guy.

He went back to his room as he feared he might lash out at his aniki. He tried to calm himself down once he was in his room. _How could his aniki do this?!_

He's always known his aniki was never one that was fully rational and was more on the impulsive side but he never once thought his aniki could do something as repulsive as this. Their family was not so conservative and they were not all that religious but his father was big on protecting their family honour and he knew he never would accept this. Forget his father, even he could not accept this.

He wondered what had drove his brother to the extend of doing this. Then he wondered if it was that guy that had turned his brother into this person. Damn that Tezuka he thought to himself. If only the captain was in front of him right this moment he would not think twice before hitting him. But he saw how his brother enjoyed the captain's touch and again he had to refrain himself from walking into his brother's room and demand an answer as to why he did that.

A few moments later Yuuta heard their mother calling them down for dinner and he went down reluctantly. He was not ready to face his brother just yet.

All the Fujis were conversing happily while enjoying their dinner. "How's your tennis club Syusuke?" His father asked, starting a family conversation.

"We are doing great father! All the regulars did their best during the Kantou tournament! We managed to go to the Nationals this year." Fuji said proudly.

"Wow, look at my son. Always doing great. Keep it up Syuusuke." Yoshiko, Fuji's mother commented with a motherly smile.

"That's a good thing to hear, how about you Yuuta? How was school?" Fuji's father looked at his youngest.

Yuuta looked up from his food. "Ah, just fine." He then averted his gaze back to his food and continued eating.

"Yuuta, what's wrong? Is my cooking that bad? You don't seem to like it." Yumiko asked after seeing how her little brother had barely touch the food was simply playing with it.

"No, the food is just fine." Yuuta answered blatantly while forking his food.

"If the food is not bad, then stop playing with them and eat properly, you are disrespecting the food." Fuji Hiroshi advised his son.

Fuji bit his lips, he wanted to ask why his brother had been acting cold towards him, but he decided that it would be bad idea based on his current mood. He would ask him later tonight when they have settled down.

"Are you thinking about a girl Yuuta, you've been acting like a lovestruck teenager. My, my, looks like my son is all grown up ne… Tell us, who's that lucky girl?" Yoshiko gave him a teasing smile.

"Seriously, a girl Yuuta? You're such a loser, making a girl affect you like this." Yumiko said nonchalantly while eating her food.

"Mother! Nee san!" Yuuta growled.

Finally it came to Fuji, so Yuuta is in love? That's why he'd been acting differently towards him. Maybe he doesn't want his aniki to interfere with his love life. Fuji's lips curled into a small smile. Now it all make sense! Yuuta doesn't hate him, maybe he is just depressed that he couldn't get the girl.

"So my cute ototou is in love? I didn't see that coming! You should've said earlier, I could help you to get the girl that had caught your eyes you know." Fuji offered happily.

Yuuta did not respond and continued eating. He could not deal with this right now, he could not think straight. Just hearing his brother's voice was making him mad. He could not believe his brother was talking about this casually while the whole time hiding the fact that he was in a relationship with another guy.

When Yuuta did not respond, Fuji continued to coax a response out of him. "Come on Yuuta, don't be shy, you don't have to hide this from us. Is she someone from your class?"

Yuuta look up at his aniki, his eyes were burning with anger. Fuji flinched at the sight. "You don't interfere with my life, you faggot. All you know is how to pleasure a guy!" He emphasized each one of his words, voice hard like venom.

The table turned into a dead silence after Yuuta's remark. Yuuta had never said anything like that before, especially to his aniki. Sure they fought every now and then but never once did they disrespect each other.

"Yuuta don't be rude to your aniki! What you said is not funny! It's very bad of you say something like that! Right Syusuke?" Yoshiko snapped at Yuuta before turning her gaze to her other son. Her facial expression changed the moment her eyes landed on Fuji.

"Syusuke?" Yoshiko's voice shook a little after looking her son's state.

The color on Fuji's face was drained out and his eyes were wide in shock. His mouth opened and closed like a dead fish but nothing came out of it. Fuji Syusuke has never once encountered a situation where he was lost for words, but that night for the first time he was unable to say anything to Yuuta's comment.

_How did Yuuta know? _Fuji was starting to sweat inwardly.

Yuuta, realizing what he had done turned nervous. He could not contain his anger just now and the words came out without him realizing it. Guilty dawned deep within him. He wiped away the sweat that had started to form on his forehead. Yuuta could not look at his brother. He could not bear to see him in that state.

"Ne Syusuke? Are you okay?" Yumiko asked concernedly.

"Ummm y-yes i'm okay." Fuji somehow managed to find the strength to answer his sister. He quickly looked at his food and bit his lip.

Fuji Hiroshi put down his spoon, he was wearing a serious expression on his face. "Say Syusuke, is what Yuuta said true?"

Fuji lifted up his face to look at his father with a horrid expression. His eyes reflected fear.

"Honey! What kind of question is that!" Yoshiko butted in. "Of course it was a joke, Yuuta was just teasing his aniki, right Syusuke?" His mother looked at Fuji with a smile, but soon the smile disappeared when she saw how Fuji was shaking in his seat.

_No, no please not now. How did Yuuta found out? _Fuji never once expected this turn of event and he was not prepared for it.

"I'm not asking you Yoshiko, let Syusuke answer." Hiroshi said sternly.

Fuji was starting to have palpitation, he was sweating nervously with his heart hammering against his chest. His mouth suddenly become so dry that he had the urge to lick his lips but his energy was too drained that he couldn't do so.

Yuuta looked at his aniki worriedly, his guilt multiplying a thousand folds by just looking at his aniki's state. His aniki never had a hard time like this before. It was his fault for revealing his aniki's secret. He knew he had to do something.

"I-I was just joking father… I swear." Yuuta said breaking the tension that was filling the air.

"I don't want to hear it from you Yuuta, I want to hear it from Syusuke." His father's eyes never once left Fuji.

Fuji was squirming in his seat. He was looking at everywhere but his father. He has never lied to his father before, so he was having a hard time responding about the truth that should never be told.

Hiroshi's hands were turning white from fisting them too long. He knew his son well. Fuji's body language was telling him the truth. He gritted his teeth as he felt his blood starting to boil.

"Who is he?" Hiroshi asked, trying to control the anger within him.

Fuji felt as if a bucket of cold water hit him upon hearing that question. He started to tremble hard. If his father knew this it would be the end of his relationship with Tezuka. He does not want that to happen. He's fallen too deep now and there is no turning back.

"W-what are you saying father? I don't get it." Fuji forced a smile, but failed.

"Don't act like a fool Syusuke, I know my son very well, tell me who is that darn bastard who is taking advantage over you, turning you into one disgusting creature that goes against nature."

"Hiroshi! Stop it! You're getting overbroad!"

"What are you suggesting huh? Just let our son turn into a faggot and let the world look at him like a sick bastard? I will not allow my family's name to be scarred this way by this ungrateful child!" Hiroshi banged the table angrily and stood up. He went to Fuji and grabbed Fuji's arm causing Fuji to flinch in pain.

"Father! Stop it, you're hurting Syusuke!" Yumiko rushed to her father's side and pulled on his arm which was grabbing Fuji's. Yoshiko was by her husband's side in an instant and tried to calm him.

Yuuta who was taken aback by all the commotion remain glued on his seat. He could not believe this was happening.

Hiroshi, totally ignoring the two females trying to restrain him, glared at Fuji. "Tell me who's that bastard or I swear I'll beat you until my last drop of energy!" The grip on Fuji's arm was intensified.

Tears were starting to well up in Fuji's eyes. He was too afraid to look at his father. He could not recognize this beast in front of him. This was not the loving and caring father he was accustomed to. This man in front of him was something else. The man who would at all times remain calm and act respectfully was gone, and in his place was this violent and harsh man he was not familiar with.

"I-I can't tell you father." Fuji stammered incoherently.

"So it is true then?! You're homosexual?" The fire in his father's eyes was evident and Fuji was afraid to look into them.

Fuji's answer simply ignited Hiroshi's anger to a greater level. He was fuming uncontrollably. He grabbed a handful of Fuji's hair and pulled it. Fuji yelped in pain.

"F-father… Stop...it hurts." Tears were now streaming freely down his porcelain cheeks. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to bear the pain.

"Shut up! Just tell me who he is!" He demanded violently.

Yumiko and her mother both struggled with all their might to tear Hiroshi's grip off from Fuji but failed. Hiroshi did not even pay the slightest attention to them and continued to demand an answer from his son.

"Honey I beg you, please control yourself! He is our son!" Yoshiko sobbed, trying to get Hiroshi back to his senses.

"Don't interfere with this Yoshiko! I know how to discipline my son!"

Yuuta, noticing how violent his father was acting quickly came to help his aniki. "Aniki is hurt father! Stop it!" Yuuta held his father's arm with both of his hands causing his father to avert his attention to the boy.

"Stay out of this Yuuta! Or would you answer my question instead?!" Yuuta was frozen for a moment.

Fuji opened his eyelids to look at Yuuta, pleading with him to not tell his father. Yuuta could feel his heart clenching painfully. He does not want to cause his aniki anymore pain but at this rate he does not know what else he could do.

"Are you going to answer or do you want me to beat the answer out of your aniki? You choose!" His eyes were gleaming dangerously.

"N-no, please don't Yuuta." Fuji choked out.

Hiroshi tightened his grip on Fuji's hair causing him to gasp out in pain.

"Stop this madness father! Do you realize what you are doing? Leave Syusuke alone!" Yumiko could not hold it any longer.

"You don't teach me how to raise my son! I will not have this kind of scandal in my family!"

Hiroshi turned back to Yuuta. "Tell me god dammit!"

Yuuta looked away, he could not look at his aniki. He knew he was betraying his aniki but he could not stand to see his aniki being treated this way. "He's the captain of aniki's tennis club."

The hold on Fuji's hair was released the moment those words escaped Yuuta's lips. Fuji was thrown to the floor with a strong force. The impact was strong enough to cause him to scream in pain.

Hiroshi took a deep intake of breath before he spoke again.

"What's his name?"

Yuuta looked at his aniki and then look at his father back. He saw how fragile his aniki looked like and bit his lip. The sight was heart wrenching to him. He does not want to reveal his aniki's secret lover but at the same time he does not have the heart to see his aniki get beaten again by his raging father, so he said it.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Yuuta looked at his brother and felt a lump beginning to form in his throat. Fuji was on the floor, shoulders slumped, eyes closed. He wore the expression of a person who was utterly and completely defeated.

His father breathed out again, trying to compose himself after this new revelation. He had known Tezuka since the first time Fuji brought him home. It was during Fuji's first year when Fuji invited Tezuka to their house for a study session. Polite and responsible, that was the first thing Hiroshi thought when he saw Tezuka. He even knows Tezuka's grandfather very well. A traditional guy who is well known in their neighbourhood. The fact that this was the boy who had violated his son sent Hiroshi into a rage unlike anything he's ever felt before.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked.

Fuji looked away. He bit his lower lips.

Hiroshi's knuckles turned white. "Tezuka Kunimitsu huh?" His father repeated the name, anger was obvious in his voice "How could you do this to me? Do you enjoy tainting our family's name?"

Fuji stared at the floor, too afraid to look at his father.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" His father snapped.

Fuji jolted violently, he then broke into tears. "F-father, there is nothing wrong… I-I love him."

Upon hearing that, Hiroshi slapped Fuji hard across his cheeks causing Fuji to stumble backwards. "Shut up you ungrateful child! You're disgusting! There is no love between two men!"

"W-we love each other father. H-he loves me as much as I love him." Fuji said, hitching.

"Enough! Stop this nonsense! I'm gonna kill that bastard! How dare he mess with my family!" Fuji Hiroshi strode out of the house, his face burning with anger.

Fuji felt as though as his heart had stopped beating when he heard that.

"Father, no stop!" Fuji tried to stop his father but he fell down as his legs were shaking terribly.

"Aniki!" Yuuta went to his brother and supported him. He watched as his father harshly tore open the door and exited the house.

"Y-yuuta… Please stop father…"

Yuuta did not know what to do. Everything happened so fast and he has no idea on how to save the situation.

"Aniki I'm sorry… I-I…"

"No, no Yuuta now is not the time… " Fuji stood up staggeringly and ran out of the house after his father.

Yuuta let out a frustrated sigh and rushed out of the house too, leaving the two females to cope with the situation.


End file.
